An Unexpected Love
by Eowyn6
Summary: COMPLETE!!! After losing Aragorn to Legolas a broken and angry Éowyn finds love where she least expected it ... Pairing Haldir / Éowyn ... Final chapter and notes are online. Please review.
1. Prologue & The Aftermath of the Battle

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Haldir did not die at Helm's Deep, or did you see a grave? Basically I'm following the books and the movies. However I made some "slight" alterations :) Aragorn isn't in love with Arwen but with Legolas and they are already bound. Also, Éomer wasn't exiled but went to Helm's Deep with the rest of Théoden's army.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Prologue  
  
The tall elf of Lórien was moving like lightning, felling orcs with every stroke of his sword. His mind pondering on one thought, 'What devilry had brought down the wall? What new device had Saruman the traitor thought up?' Orcs surrounded the remains of the elvish archers; too many had already fallen to their foul weapons. Haldir looked down into the valley below him for a moment. Orcs were swarming through the hole in the wall, barely stopped by the small force of elves and men down there. Aragorn was there, and Legolas and the dwarf Gimli. They fought bravely, but they would not be able to hold their position for much longer. He was called back to where he stood by an orc who only narrowly missed him. And then he heard Aragorn's voice, "Retreat to the keep." The elf nodded, ordering his soldiers to make for the safety of the Hornburg. Then he felt pain beyond anything in his side, he gasped. Looked around, moving his sword and brought it down upon the orc. And another flash of agony, in his back this time. He barely heard Aragorn's cry from below. This was the end, he thought. His eyes falling upon the dead bodies of those he had led to Helm's Deep. 'Forgive me, my brothers.' He sank to his knees; Haldir, whom no one could ever force down, an orc had broken him. An arm holding him as he fell back, the eyes of the ranger filled with sorrow. And then darkness.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Aftermath of the Battle  
  
Éowyn was running towards the door to the outer wall, tears streaming from her eyes. They had won the battle, but at what cost? So many were dead, so few had survived. But he had, Aragorn was still with her, and not. He had suddenly stood before her and she had lost control over herself. She had touched his cheek and then thrown her arms around his neck, feeling his arms close around her, feeling his body react to the closeness of hers. For one glorious moment she had believed that he would be hers, hers completely. But then he had broken the embrace, had almost fled from her. He walked up to the elf of Mirkwood, Legolas, taking his hand into his own. Eyes begging for forgiveness. She could not believe it at first, but there was no doubt. The elf and the ranger were a couple, were lovers. She had run, unable to bear this view any longer. She had almost felled her brother, who looked at her not in puzzlement, but grief. So he knew. But at that moment she couldn't confront him. She just had to get away.  
  
She almost stumbled over the dead body of an elf, the one who had been their leader. The one whom Aragorn had embraced, how she had envied him then. Now he was dead and gone, forever. One elf less to break the hearts of others. She looked down upon his face, yes; the faces of the elves were beautiful, even in death. But, no dead elf was drawing breath. This one did. "This one still lives," she screamed at the top of her voice. "Somebody come and help me!" And someone came, the one person she had least wanted to see, Legolas. His features contorted when he saw Haldir's broken body. "He lives? But Aragorn said..." - "Well, the ranger doesn't know everything then, does he. Will you carry him?" She was surprised when Legolas picked the limp body up in one swift movement. "Very well, follow me!"  
  
They took the High Warden of Lórien into the keep, tending his wounds, the elf assisting the woman as well as he could. Feeling her eyes pierce him whenever she looked into his direction. Suddenly he reached out for her hand, gripping it tight. "Forgive him. He did not know he longed for you, until this morning. But he is bound to another." He looked away from her, his eyes staring at his feet. Suddenly she understood, and could no longer hold it against the one before her. "To you ... you know him for much longer than I do, he belongs to you." - "If it weren't for the bond between us, I would willingly step aside, for he does love you as well. More then he'll ever know." She saw the sadness in the elf's eyes and, giving in to an impulse, reached out to touch his cheek. "No, he has chosen you, he would not have done that if he was destined..." Her voice broke. "If he was intended for you," Legolas finished the sentence for her. "But I think you were meant to meet him, fair Éowyn. And through this find your true love." With that he turned and walked away from her.  
  
She hated the elf after all. Only an elf could speak of 'seeing the future' or 'finding the true love' in such a way. And now she was stuck with yet another elf. Her heart was aching for freedom, but here she was, nursing one who might still die. With a deep sigh she sat down beside Haldir's bedstead.  
  
After a few hours the door opened again and her brother entered. "Sister, we have to move out. The dead have been buried; most of the wounded can be moved on horses. What of this one?" He pointed at Haldir. "The King will not allow you to stay behind, alone, with a half-dead elf as your only company." He smiled as he said those last words, but his face fell when he looked into Éowyn's eyes. "You knew it all along." Éowyn jumped and closed the space between her and her brother with two steps. "You knew, didn't you? You realized it before me and you didn't tell me? You must have realized my feelings for him! You must ." her fists hitting her brother's chest. Tears started falling from her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" He caught her hands in his. "Would you have believed me? At least now you know the truth, you won't waste away for want to have him." He was right, she knew, but still she felt as if he had betrayed her. Éomer's arms were closing around her, holding her tightly. "Forgive me if I hurt you," he whispered. "You're right, I wouldn't have believed you. I had to see it with my own eyes." Her hands whipped away the tears.  
  
She turned back to Haldir. "He will have to be put in a wagon, he can't be put on a horse. He has two wounds, but the one in his back has almost killed him. It is a miracle that he's still alive. What will the King do?" she added, looking into her brother's eyes once again. "The wounded are to return to Edoras right away. You will go with them, as will I," he quickly said as he saw her eyes fill with anger. "Aragorn and those who follow him will journey with us. They will later turn towards the Paths..." - "The Paths of the Dead? He must be mad if he considers taking this road!" Éomer nodded. "Yes, but alas there's no talking him out of it. His mind is set." She sighed. Loosing the chance to be with him was one thing, but loosing him entirely ... "And the King?" - "He will lead the gross of the troops to Isengard, to finish off every orc that might be there still. And Gandalf wishes to have a word with his old 'friend'."  
  
"Saruman," Éowyn said with sudden fury in her voice, "How could he betray us like that?" Éomer took her hand and squeezed it. "He's weak, he must think that we have no change of ever defeating Sauron ... And then there's something Gandalf has said. Something about Sauron's mightiest weapon. That it has been found again. Maybe Saruman desires it, and this greed darkened his vision..." Impatiently Éowyn cut him short, "Are you trying to defend him? He's responsible for the death of so many Rohirrim, including Theodred." Her eyes filled with tears when she mentioned her cousin, now dead and gone. "There's no excuse for that, and there can never be forgiveness. Had they not come," she pointed at the wounded elf behind her, "we might all be dead by now." Éomer nodded, "Yes, we owe them much. They came in the hour of desperation and filled our hearts with new hope." Reluctantly he let go of his sister's hand again. "I will have everything prepared for the elf's transportation."  
  
And so he did. Pillows and blankets were put on a wagon, together with everything Éowyn might need to tend the wounds of the elf. Once a bed had been prepared, Haldir was carried out of the Keep, still unconscious. 'And he's lucky he's not awake,' Éowyn thought to herself. 'The wounds will torment him enough when he comes to himself eventually.'  
  
They set off around mid-day, and only slowly did they put space between them and the Hornburg; too many wounded were among them. Once again Éowyn felt trapped. She yearned to be out in the open air with her people, but here she was, in a wagon ... a cage. She had see Aragorn and Legolas riding side by side, the air around them evidence of their bond. They looked happy, even in this dreadful situation, with the prospect of death, terrible death, they were happy together. Their love gave them strength to face every peril it seemed. How she longed for the same kind of bond, how she had longed for this with Aragorn. But it was not to be. Legolas had destroyed all her hopes, and still she couldn't hate him. They were destined for each other; nothing could ever change that, not even her love for the ranger. But still, the elf had hurt her deeply, and now she was stuck with yet another. She almost loathed the beautiful face that was now as pale as death itself. His breathing became heaving, his head rolled from one side to the other. He was having a nightmare. She touched his forehead; he was burning with fever. Taking a wet piece of cloth from a bowl of water, she tried to cool him a bit. His hands grasped the blankets, his face a mask of sorrow and pain. Slowly she took one of his hands into hers, stroking it softly. Suddenly she felt his hand grip hers tightly, his eyes opening, staring at her. Deep blue eyes filled with grief and fear. "You're alive," she whispered. "You're safe." She retrieved a bottle of water from behind her. "Drink this, you need to drink."  
  
He had seen his dead comrades, friends of old, now lying dead before him. The pain he felt was unbearable. But he felt that he would join with them, follow them to Mandos. The piercing pain in his back must be of a mortal wound. Darkness was consuming him. But then suddenly warmth, the warmth of two small hands holding his. He gripped them; they were his anchor in the darkness. Bringing him back to the light. Slowly he opened his eyes, staring at that golden-haired creature that leaned over him. Blue eyes looking down at him. She must be one of those gentle spirits of Mandos. But then he felt the pain again; his side and back were in agony. He heard her whisper to him, "You're alive, you're save." So he was not dead after all, but who was she? She had put a bottle to his lips and told him to drink. He obeyed, but still he couldn't take his eyes off her. Slowly recognition came over him. She was no gentle being after all; he even doubted that there was anything gentle about her. She was Éowyn, Théoden's niece. The one who had stared at Aragorn as if he was some kind of god. "What happened," he inquired.  
  
Éowyn was surprised to hear his voice this strong and steady. 'Elves heal fast, why not men?' she thought. "You were wounded, twice. One wound is in your left side. It's not severe and it should heal well. The other," she added with a long sigh, "has been to your back. It almost severed your backbone. It's deep and you've lost much blood. It's a miracle that you live still." He was shocked to see loathing in her eyes. As she hated him for being alive. "Would you rather see me dead?" She tried to move away from him, but he still held one of her hands. Her eyes were sparkling when she said, "Rather you than a Rohirrim. Rather you than my cousin! He took a wound less grievous than yours, but he died and you live!" With these words she freed herself from his grasp. "Try to sleep. I wouldn't want you to be in more agony than need be." He could read in the tone of her voice that in fact she wanted him to feel the pain, as much as possible. She hated him, or was it elves in general? Then it dawned on him. 'She must know of Aragorn and Legolas, at last she realized it.' His mind was still pondering on this thought, when he fell asleep again. In his dreams he saw her eyes again, her light blue eyes that reminded him of the waters of the Nimrodel, reminded him of Lórien, of home. 


	2. Falling Apart

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Falling Apart  
  
Night was already falling when the trek reached the ford of the Isen. Here the group would split up in two parts. The King would take the path to the north, to Isengard. The wounded soldiers, Éowyn and Éomer, and those following Aragorn would move directly for Edoras.  
  
Éowyn had left the sleeping Haldir's side once he had been put up in a tent. Now she was sitting outside it, her eyes raised to the stars above. Her mind was in uproar; she still couldn't believe what she had told the elf. Did she really feel this way? Did she want him to be dead, like Theódred? But not even the death of the elf would bring her cousin back, nothing could. She sighed deeply.  
  
Some of the elven archers that had come with Haldir had been to the tent already; fear for their captain in their eyes. So there were some that loved him. But she could only feel loathing, for all that was elvish. An elf had destroyed her dreams, had broken her heart, why couldn't she feel any hatred for him? Because he had tried to explain everything to her. He had shown kindness in a way she had never experienced. She had seen pain in his eyes; pain at causing her this much suffering. And suffer she did. She saw it still in front of her eyes, this intimacy between Legolas and Aragorn; it was unbearable. Why couldn't it be her that Aragorn looked at in this way? Why? Tears ran down her cheeks, yet she didn't notice. Too great was her agony.  
  
She had tried to run from the truth, but was confronted by it again in the eyes of her brother. And then she had found Haldir, barely alive. Why this loathing? Was it only because seeing him made her see Aragorn and Legolas again and again? The elf of Lórien was directly connected to the moment her heart was broken. And he was an elf. When he arrived at the keep he had looked at her with utmost contempt. Had he seen the longing in her eyes when Aragorn embraced him? But still he had no right to judge her.  
  
She heard laughter coming from the fire where everyone had gathered. What reason did anyone have to laugh? Her life lay shattered, the world they knew was on the edge of destruction, there was no reason to be merry. Their victory at Helm's Deep had been bought with the lives of too many men; to her it was no victory at all. The Hornburg had witnessed her death. Her heart felt nothing but hurt, she knew, some day it would pass. But she couldn't bear the pain. She felt defeated, once again she had been the one to be left behind, her love had been rejected. She had to steel herself. Turn her heart into stone. And she had to do it right away.  
  
She raised herself and whipped the tears from her face. No, she would not shed another tear over her lost hope. And she would not allow anyone to order her around anymore, not her uncle nor her brother. She was no child anymore. Forcing a smile on her face she joined her uncle by the fire. But all her resolution to be strong was shaken when she saw the two figures opposite of her. Aragorn and Legolas. Her body was aching to be next to the ranger, in the place of the elf. Seeing them smile at each other was torture. Hands touching the other in chaste gestures. Her mind telling her, 'He belongs to him; he'll never be yours! Be strong, don't look back on hopes that never will come true.' But her heart screamed, 'But I love him!'  
  
No, she was not ready for this. She could not bear to see the two lovers together. Not while her heart was bleeding for one of them. She felt her brother's hand upon her shoulder, his voice whispering in her ear, "Don't despair, sister. You will find the one who is meant for you. But clearly it won't be him." She looked up at him, trying to smile. "You should have told me, right away." - "It wouldn't have changed a thing, only the hurt would have come earlier." His hand caressed his sister's cheek. "Don't let the King see your misery. He's got enough he's to worry about." She nodded.  
  
Slowly she got up. She caught the eye of Legolas and nodded. 'Forgive me,' her eyes told him. Pain on his beautiful features. She broke away from his gaze, almost colliding with her uncle. "I have been looking for you, dearest Éowyn," the King said. Turning to Éomer he continued, "You will look after her, I'm giving her into your hands." Éomer bowed. Éowyn reached out for her uncle and embraced him. "Take care uncle, come back to us." Théoden smiled at her, "Éowyn, sister-daughter. Don't worry about me. I will return, for I have a lot to do before I join our fore-fathers." He raised a hand to touch her face; she caught it, pressing it against her cheek. "I love you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. Then she broke loose, vanishing into the night.  
  
---  
  
Haldir had woken to find himself alone in the dark; only one small candle was burning beside his bed. He was in a tent now, so they had moved him while he slept. How weak must he be if even that didn't wake him? He hated weakness, in anyone but especially in himself. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his own body and his injuries. He could feel the deep wound in his back, burning like fire. Éowyn had been right about something after all; it was a miracle that he still drew breath. Only a bit deeper and he would be in Mandos now. Mandos, he would rather be there than where he was now, so weak. He feared and dreaded weakness, weakness and the resulting dependence upon others. He felt the other wound; compared to the one in his back this was little more than a scratch.  
  
He heard the noises from the camp outside. Heard the soft murmur of elvish voices, his kin, as they were passing his tend. Even in his dismal situation it filled his heart with joy, some of his brethren had survived the battle. He would be able to look his Lord and Lady in the eye, even though he still saw the dead bodies of those who had fallen before him. Why was he alive and not they? Rather dead than in this state. And even Éowyn would prefer him to be dead. 'She must hate us, all elves.' Once again he saw her standing beside her brother while Aragorn embraced him. She had longed to be in his place. But how could she? Aragorn was bound; she had no right to feel this way.  
  
He felt another one's presence in the tent. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Éowyn's cool eyes. Eyes that told him that she had been crying. For a second he wanted to touch her face, comfort her; soothe her. But then he heard her voice, her cold voice, mocking him. "I have to change the bandages on your wounds, can you roll over or should I get help?" Help? No, he did need no one's help. Her words where echoing in his head, words that had fallen like daggers. No kindness in them, no trace of any feeling at all. She obviously wanted to see him weak, but he refused to let her see his helplessness. He was an elf after all, one of the First- Born, immortal! High Warden of Lórien, he was not weak! Never. "Thank you," he said equally cold, "but I think I can manage on my own." If only he had not said that, he cursed his pride for not accepting help. The pain he felt as he rolled onto his chest was blinding him, made him almost loose consciousness.  
  
Éowyn removed the bandages, trying to be careful, but the rage that was in her mind made her almost rip the plasters from the elf's back. Haldir bit his hand, using all his strength to prevent himself from screaming. The agony her ministrations caused him was driving him mad. But he wanted to remain awake; seeking the sweet embrace of sleep would be weakness. When she put something on the wound, his back seemed to explode with pain. He gasped, was she enjoying this? He could no longer hold back, "Is this what you call healing? Why, I rather think you try to torture me. Our healers..." - "... are much gentler?" she interrupted him. Only now did she realize that she had been rather harsh to him, but then, why hadn't he said anything? The elf was driving her crazy. "Would you prefer I stopped tending your wounds until we get one of your brilliant elvish healers to you? Fine with me!" He could hear the hurt that was in her voice. "No," he said hoarsely, "continue if you must." She did, more carefully now as she was putting new bandages on his wounds.  
  
When she was finished, she found his eyes open, but staring into the emptiness. He was asleep, or had he lost consciousness because of the pain? She looked at his face, his deep blue eyes, like the deep lakes in the mountains. His prominent nose, too big she told herself. Sensual lips, lips that could utter nothing but offending words. Who was he to criticize her healing skill? If it hadn't been for her he'd be dead by now. Her eyes moved unwillingly to his beautiful silvery hair, now spread over his shoulders. The well defined muscles of his arms and back under his silken skin. She sighed deeply as she sat down in a chair next to the sleeping elf. Closing her eyes, she saw his eyes looking at her, and still she heard his voice inside her head. 


	3. Hope and Despair

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 3 - Hope and Despair  
  
Éowyn was woken by the sound of hooves. Darkness was around her; the candle had gone out hours ago. A soft light came from the skin of the wounded elf, but outside it was still dark. She raised herself from her chair, moving quietly. She peered out of the tent, the shadows of riders passing her. Those who were to go to Isengard were leaving. She could barely see the faces of those that passed her, but she knew that she was too late to bid her uncle farewell. She sighed. When would she see them again?  
  
The night air was chilling her and she returned to the warmth of the tent. Haldir was moving, his breathing was no longer regular but had turned to shallow hissing. His eyes were still distant, but now they were filled with pain and fear. Another nightmare. She reached out to touch his shoulder, to wake him. The soft skin was warm under her fingers, filled with life. Not as cold as Theódred's had been. She dismissed the thought. It was doing her no good, she knew. He wouldn't return, ever.  
  
Suddenly he rolled on to his back, his hand closing around her wrist. She gasped, both with pain and surprise. Trying to wriggle out of his grasp just made him tighten the grip. "Wake up," she cried, "and let go of me." He was hurting her now, but slowly consciousness seeped back into his eyes. He stared at her, only gradually easing his grip. She was panting, her nostrils flaring. But her eyes, her eyes were worried, for the first time he saw something other than hatred in them. Then it hit him; she pitied him! The poor wounded elf that was haunted by nightmares. But these nightmares were nothing compared to her eyes. What did she see in him? Someone weak apparently. He let go of her hand, his eyes flaring.  
  
She was shocked, but still she said with in soft voice, "You should go back to sleep ... you will need your strength..." He cut her short, "Do not tell me what I need. And don't look at me this way; do not pretend that you are actually concerned about me. I know you are not! To you I'm just an annoyance, am I right? And you like to see me in this state, weak and dependant upon you. What kind of person are you? You took a wound at Helm's Deep, but maybe you deserved it."  
  
She couldn't take his words in. She had intended to apologize for her harsh behaviour towards him, but now ... He knew, of course he did, about Aragorn and Legolas. And he also discovered her feelings it seemed. What right did he have to throw that at her, to use it against her? What a vicious creature must he be? "How dare you," she snapped. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now. And right now I wish I had not stumbled upon you." She turned and ran out of the tent, tears burning in her eyes.  
  
---  
  
The rage was gone as quickly as it had come. He lay with his eyes closed, condemning himself. Maybe he had been mistaken and she had really felt compassion for him. But no more. He had seen something break in her eyes, something disappear from them, leaving nothing but coldness. He had found the one thing that could hurt her beyond anything, and he had used it against her. Had used her love against her. Vicious she had called him, yes; it had been a vicious deed. No matter what she had done to him, what she had said, she had not deserved this. Why had he been spared at Helm's Deep? He rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain that built up in it. Staring at the chair she had sat in. Empty now, as empty as her eyes. And all that his making.  
  
He heard his voice before he saw the other elf, "What have you done to her?" Haldir turned over again and faced the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas' features were troubled, his eyes questioning. "She passed me outside, running as if the Nine were after her. Terror in her eyes, and tears," he continued. "I had no right, but I hate to be in this state, I must have hurt her, deep down inside. I mentioned you..." The eyes of the other widened. "You must have realized before now how she feels about Aragorn, and still you..." Legolas could not believe it. It was true, Haldir was not the most compassionate elf, not by far, but this was unworthy, even for him. Of course he hated to be so weak, everyone would, and to be dependant upon others was hard for him, the proud Chief Guardian of the Golden Woods. But if anyone had the right to confront Éowyn with her feelings it was he, Legolas. Yet he felt nothing but compassion for her, and a longing to help her. Haldir on the other hand should be grateful to the Lady of the Rohirrim.  
  
"You had no right," he finally stated. "Pray that this is not the end of her, that you have not unmade all that was alive in her." Haldir had never seen Legolas look this stern. He turned around and left the Lórien elf without a further word, leaving him alone in the dark again.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn was riding beside her brother. Since the elf's outburst she had not returned to him. Another healer was taking care of him now. Legolas had tried to speak to her, but she had refused to see him. She knew he had seen her in the night, running through the darkness with tears streaming from her eyes. Haldir had broken down her defenses, had found the one weapon which could hurt her more that any sword or arrow ever could. What could Legolas want from her? Apologize for the other elf's behaviour? Possible. But he was not responsible for the deeds of Haldir. And right now she could not endure the presence of any elf.  
  
The air around them was heavy, as if a storm was coming. And yet she felt free again, she could see the sky and the clouds and the sun. Her brother reached a hand to his sister that she took, gripping it tight. "Tonight we will be at Edoras again. There all the wounded will be taken care of. But you can rest for a while. I can see that you haven't been sleeping very well last night." What had betrayed her? Her face had been pale, yes, but that was not new for her. Only then she remembered that she was talking to her brother who knew her through and through. She smiled, "Do I look as if I need rest?" His soft chuckle was warming her heart.  
  
Edoras, home. Only two nights ago she had been sure she'd never see the Golden Hall again. But now, as they approached the captain of the Riddermark, new hope was seeping into her heart. Hope that almost made her forget her grief, and the hurt she had felt only a few hours ago caused by Haldir's words. For the time being they were safe and so she looked over to her brother, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded. The old game between them. Then she urged her horse on, followed by Éomer. But as always she was the first to reach the city gates. As a child she had believed her brother to do this on purpose, that he let her win. But soon she found that she was simply lighter than he, and thus her horse could fly over the grass of Rohan faster than his.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, watching him dismount, raising his hands to lift her off her steed. "I can still beat you at some things," she grinned. "They are coming now," she continued with a nod towards the rest of the riders that were now entering the city. She let go of her brother and walked over to Legolas who was just jumping off his horse. "Forgive me for avoiding you earlier, but..." - "...but you could not take yet another elf speaking to you. I understand that. He had no right, and knows that, too." She bowed her head, "Then why did he say it?" Legolas sighed, "He is a warrior, unaccustomed to being bound to the bed. He hates to be so weak and helpless. Unfortunately he has a unique way of uttering his dismay. I am truly sorry that you were the one around him in that moment."  
  
"My Lord, you don't have to apologize for him. I should apologize to you. I have no right to love..." - "Éowyn, we cannot choose whom we love, and I can understand your feelings for Aragorn," a smile brightened the eyes of the elven prince. "You will find the one who is meant for you, I can see it clearly in your eyes. You will love, and this love will be greater that the one you feel for Aragorn." He saw his eyes fill with sadness. "Believe me fair Éowyn, you will find the one, even though you now think you will never love again, you will. And you will find this love very soon, in someone you would least expect it." The knowing eyes of the elf were warming her heart. Maybe he was right, maybe she would love again. But soon? No, that was impossible. 


	4. Lost in the Dark

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 4 - Lost in the Dark  
  
The light of the day was slowly fading away. Dark clouds from the east filled the sky; there would be no stars that night. An air of unease was upon them; especially the elves were affected by it. Those who had survived the battle stood outside the room Haldir had been taken to. Softly they spoke among each other; the elvish tongue was like a murmur to Éowyn, like a warm summer rain. So beautiful and sad the words seemed. When she reached the door some bowed to her, she smiled back, encouragingly. "He's much better, don't worry."  
  
Silently she opened the door and entered the room. The elf was lying on sleeping furs now; on the same bed her cousin had lain when he was drawing his last breath. But this one wasn't Theódred; no, he was different, completely. And he would live. She straitened herself while taking a few steps towards the wounded. The memory of the previous night came back with full force, but now she knew how to handle him. The day had given her new strength, and she had finally accepted. Yet still the love for the ranger could not be undone so easily. It still tormented her soul to think of him. She brushed the thought aside. She would need all her strength now, once again alone with the elf.  
  
Haldir had heard her enter, but he had not turned around to face her. Legolas' words were still echoing in his mind, 'You had no right.' Had he really gone too far with her? It could not be. She was as cold as ice; nothing could reach her heart. Nothing? Aragorn had. And she had lost him, nay; he had never belonged to her. But she had hoped. And last night Haldir had used this, used this as his weapon. 'But it had been her fault,' he kept telling himself. 'She was not sincere, she wishes for my death.' And yet, the pain in her eyes when she turned away from him. That had been real, real sorrow, created by him.  
  
His back was turned to her. 'Even better,' she thought. "I hear that you slept most of the day. I'm here to once again change your bandages. Unless you wish for another healer to do this. You no longer have to bear my presence. There are others..." She was stopped when he turned over. His breath heavy, eyes fixed upon her. "No, I do not wish for another healer." His voice little more than a soft whisper. Was there an apology in it? She nodded. "As you wish."  
  
She gasped in surprise when she had removed the bandage upon the elf's back. The wound was already barely more than a scar. "What is that with you elves? You heal much faster than we do." He smiled to himself, "Do not forget that we are the First-Born." There it was again, his arrogance. For a moment she had forgotten about it. "Then what do you need healers for," she countered; her skilled hands putting some powdered herbs on the wound. "Who said we do?" he challenged her. "Without a healer you for one would have bled to death." She didn't say 'without me' but thought it.  
  
The wounds again covered with bandages, she turned to the window. Darkness crept into the room, causing for Haldir's elven skin to shimmer. His long hair gleamed silver. He was beautiful, as long as he didn't open his mouth. For the first time since she had laid eyes on Aragorn when he had arrived at Edoras with his companions, a genuine smile formed on her lips.  
  
Haldir looked at her, puzzled. She smiled, but this time it reached her eyes. A light started to glow in them, a light that touched his soul. Her words were daggers, but this smile was only warmth. For a fleeting moment he longed to reach out for her, touch her face. But then she spoke again. "I think we should bathe you tomorrow. Your body must be weary from the battle and the journey here. And your wounds are no obstacle anymore."  
  
'We should bathe you?' Was he not able to do that himself? Now he saw something new in her smile, mockery. Bathe him, how weak did she think him? "I think I can manage that on my own," he spat. "I am no child after all." - "I should like to see you try, master elf. Even though your wounds heal fast, strength has not yet returned to you. You will be dependant on the help of others for some time yet." And with yet another smile she added, "Of course if you're ashamed of bathing in front of me I can ask one of your comrades to assist you." A new tone in her voice, teasing him. If she had been near him he would have throttled her. As it was he could only growl, "Maybe it is you that is ashamed?"  
  
For a moment she considered, then said with a chuckle. "Don't flatter yourself, elf. You have nothing I haven't seen before. Except perhaps an exceptionally big ego." She bit her lips; this could lead nowhere good.  
  
Quickly she turned to the window, looking out. The clouds had now taken every small piece of sky, but they were no normal clouds. They were too dark, too thick. The air seemed to get heavy, fear creeping into the proud heart of the Shield-maiden of the Rohirrim. "This darkness, it's not normal." Haldir felt it too; a dread was growing upon his mind. "Sauron, it is his doing. The Dark has started, in will not be long now until he reaches out one last time to destroy those, who still oppose him. This darkness is to fill his enemies with fear. Fight it!"  
  
She barely heard his voice. Before her eyes she saw images of things that had been, shadows of her own past. The day her uncle had come to her brother and her telling them that their parents were no more. She saw Éomer carrying the limp body of Theódred. And she saw Aragorn, holding the hands of Legolas. Tears were filling her eyes, and she collapsed on to the ground, weeping.  
  
Now he saw her, saw her for what she really was. This coldness about her was nothing more than a wall she had built around herself, to protect her from others. 'Others like me,' he thought. But inside she was nothing more than a frightened child. "Éowyn," he called her softly. "Proud Lady of Rohan, raise yourself, do not let yourself be consumed by your grief, be strong for those that need you." And with a deep sigh, "Be strong for me."  
  
But she didn't hear him. As if in a dream she stood again, and slowly walked over to Haldir's bed. She reached out for his face, stroking it softly. "Theódred," she whispered, "beloved cousin. Stay with me, don't go, don't leave me alone in the dark." Her eyes were clouded, tears still streaming from them. Haldir took her by her shoulders, shaking her while saying her name again and again. Slowly her eyes cleared again, and she withdrew her hand from the elf's cheek. "Forgive me," she said with an almost breaking voice.  
  
"It is his power, fight it. Do not allow him to confuse your mind. You must be strong, you can be strong, I know it." His voice was soft, soothing. His eyes looking up at her worry in them. He was worried about her. Maybe he was not the monster she had thought him to be after their last encounter, after the incident in the tent last night. Slowly she raised herself again, his arms gliding from her shoulders, reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Those elves who survived as well, they are crowding beyond that door. Would you like to see them now?" She had to fight to make her voice stable. Trying to be stronger, trying to fight the shadow that was upon her. He nodded. "Very well, I'll return later if you wish me to." Another nod. Slowly she turned and left him.  
  
His thoughts were still with her when he was surrounded by his kin, the few who had survived the terrible battle of Helm's Deep. Yet the war had not even begun. He heard the sound of elven voices, but his inner eye still saw her, falling to the ground, so lost; lost in the dark. 


	5. Grievous Parting

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 5 - Grievous Parting  
  
With Haldir surrounded by his people, Éowyn left the Hall. The darkness was getting even deeper; she had to fight to remain on her feet. Down by the gate she could see shadows moving, only one person did she really see, Legolas. His elven skin shone in the dark, just like Haldir's. It seemed as if he was preparing to leave. She ran towards him, almost stumbling down the steps in front of Meduseld. Slowly the shadows turned to men, some that she knew, some that she didn't.  
  
She had heard from one elf that a small host of rangers had arrived, seeking for Aragorn. 'It must be them,' she thought. Legolas saw her first and bowed to her. Aragorn and Gimli following suit as well as some of the other men. "What is the meaning of this?" Then she remembered the conversation she had had with her brother, back at Helm's Deep, only just yesterday. Fear in her voice she turned to Aragorn, "You can't seriously consider taking that road. It's folly! No one's ever returned from that path. Why seek certain death while you and your sword are sorely needed here. You won't be able to help us as a ghost." With a pleading look she added, "Please, don't forsake those that need you."  
  
She had accepted the reality, but still her heart was aching for him. Legolas took one of her hands and led her away from the others, Aragorn following them in silence. "This is the road that is intended for him, he is no mere ranger, Éowyn..." Legolas caught his lover's eye, Aragorn only nodded. "He is the heir of Isildur." Éowyn's eyes widened, disbelieve in them. The heir of Isildur? But that would mean that he was the lawful king of Gondor. "This cannot be," she finally said while shaking her head. "It is, fair Lady of Rohan, I have fought my destiny, but at long last I gave up the fight. This is my future, if I should survive the path that is before me."  
  
She could hardly take all of the news in. No mere ranger, heir to the throne of Gondor. And bound to an elf. What would his people make of that? Was there a chance for her yet? 'Only one to have his body,' she thought, 'to give him an heir. But never his heart.' Only now did she fully understand it. Had she thrown herself at him, he wouldn't have fought her of, not necessarily at least. But it would only have been a small piece of him; his heart belonged to another. Not even the love she felt in her heart could ever make her sink this low. No, she would keep him in her heart forever, and then die alone. Legolas had been mistaken, there was no place for a new love in her life, and there never would be.  
  
When she raised her gaze again, it locked with Legolas'. Apparently he had read her mind because he said, "Your heart is greater than you think, I have told you that I see love in your future, and it is coming ever closer. A love as great as the one..." Éowyn finished for him as she could see the unease in his eyes, "... you share with Aragorn. I wish I could believe that. But my heart only feels sore right now. Forgive me, I did not mean..." Legolas smiled and squeezed her hand. "Next time we meet you will be with him." Did he know who it would be? Why didn't he tell her?  
  
Legolas just smiled and raised her hand to his lips. "Until we meet again fair Éowyn." With that he turned and walked back to the horses. She was alone with Aragorn, with the man she wanted so badly, but now was no longer willing to give herself to. "Legolas is right, I can see it as well." His hand reached out to stroke her cheek, "It's clearly written in your eyes. Love, but not the love for me. It will light a fire in you; you will gleam like the sun from within. Just wait and see." Then he took her into his arms, a friendly gesture, but she was not prepared for it as yet. Her body tensed against his and he released her. "Forgive me," he muttered.  
  
She stared at him, "King of Gondor? I still find it hard to believe that. I only wish you could claim your heritage in a less dangerous manner. Your people need you, return to them." She bowed to him, "Rohan will be glad to have you as an ally." There she was again, the proud Shield-maiden, speaking not for herself but her people, those who loved her and who she loved. With a last glance at Legolas she turned and went back up to the Golden Hall. Her brother was passing her and saw her face, set and still filled with a sadness that made his heart almost stop. Something had been taken from her; it would never be restored.  
  
---  
  
Haldir had also heard that the Dúnedain had arrived and that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were setting out with them. Setting out on a road that even he would not have taken voluntarily. Éowyn had been seen talking to the ranger and the elf, what had passed between them?  
  
He was alone again; his comrades had retired to their own chambers once he had convinced them that he was indeed on the way of recovery. Against his will his thoughts returned to Éowyn, how she had smiled at him, the gleam in her eyes. His shock when she had collapsed. The feeling when her hand had touched his cheek, seeing her lost cousin in him. The warmth of her body when he held her shoulders. Finally he knew who she really was, seeing her so weak before him had reached his heart. Suddenly he felt compassion for her, and something else he could not name yet.  
  
He found himself waiting for her return, longing to see her face again, hear her voice. What was going on? Never before had anyone caused him to feel this way, this was folly, stupid. She was a mortal, only a girl, no one worthy of the affections of him, Chief Guardian of Lórien, a First- Born, immortal. He forced himself to think of something else. His brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, how glad would they be to see him again. He smiled to himself. They would be together again, in the Golden Woods, as they had been for centuries. This little girl would not be able to interfere there. Éowyn again, he cursed himself.  
  
Soon they would leave Arda, passing over to Valinor, the Undying Lands. She would remain here, and she would die. He had never been able to understand Legolas, binding his soul to one of these fragile humans. They were weak, their bodies only made for a short time. Aragorn's death would surely mean the end for the beautiful Elven Prince of Mirkwood. But still, there was one thing that Haldir envied Legolas for. He had at least found love; even after millennias Haldir had never felt the need of being with someone other than his family. He had had lovers, but none of these elf maidens had been able to touch his heart. And now he felt it beat for this mortal woman.  
  
No matter, he would not give in to this sudden madness. It would pass, of course it would. After a few centuries he would not even be able to recall her name. Or the face that had just re-appeared in the doorframe. She looked tired; something was missing in her eyes. "They are gone," he stated. She only nodded. Softly she closed the door behind her and walked over to the window. "They are, I've been a fool all along. You were right, I never stood a chance." Sadness, but no tears in her voice. "Legolas spoke of my future, claimed that he saw love in it. A new love, a stronger love..." she stopped abruptly as if she only now realised who she was talking to.  
  
She turned to face him, "Forgive me." He could see that she was trying hard to find another subject she could bring up. "How do you feel? Would you like something to eat?" Eyes almost pleading. "No, I already had something." 'I am not going to make it this easy for you.' She swallowed hard, "You must be tired, try to rest for a while. The night is surrounding us. I fear that there won't be a dawn tomorrow." He could see that the darkness was affecting her. He had to force himself to think strait as well. Maybe it was Sauron's making, this sudden longing for the woman before him?  
  
"I will be back at dawn, or at the hour of dawn. We still have to bathe you," she added with a smile. The she was out of the door again. He stared at it for a long time. No, he did not long for her; he loathed her. 


	6. Growing Attraction

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 6 - Growing Attraction  
  
Haldir's head was spinning; he saw a great battle before him, proud warriors falling to the cruel weapons of orcs. Poisoned arrows filled the air, and he was in the midst of it. It was not Helm's Deep; there were no ruins about him. It was a plain, a white tower rising against a mountain. He had seen the tower, but could not remember where. He heard a cry of terror on the air, a Nazgûl. But instead of turning away from the loathed creature he rode towards it. Why? And then he saw something that made his blood freeze...  
  
Someone called his name, he could not hold on to the vision. Eyes looking down at him, blue eyes, her eyes. For a second he had not known were he was, but now he saw her, Éowyn. Once again she leaned over him, gazing down at him. "Haldir, yet another nightmare ... everything's fine." Unable to resist the urge he raised his hand and touched her face. It was only her moving away that stopped him from pulling her down to him.  
  
Slowly his senses came back to him, why would he want to kiss her? She was nothing to him. But then he remembered what had happened the previous day, and still he told himself that it was impossible. That it was nothing more than gratefulness, yes; after all she had saved his life. He only admitted that to himself, and even that was hard.  
  
"There was no dawn, I fear that we may never see the sun again," her voice was strong, but also filled with grief. "We will light candles, remember, you are to take a bath." A smile formed on her face, teasing him. There was nothing to be loved about her. She was cold and arrogant and proud. He did not admit that he shared these qualities, would not, could not.  
  
"I will have to take the bandages off your wounds, I don't think you will need them anymore anyway." Her hands upon his skin again, burning on him. What was happening to him? Why could she touch his soul like this? He was weak he reasoned, too weak to withstand her. It would pass once he had regained his strength. Once she had finished, Éowyn opened the door and called to someone outside.  
  
A bathtub was carried into the room, servants following with bowls of hot water. Two elves also entered, they were to help Haldir get up. To him it was unbearable. All these people, only here because of his weakness, and Éowyn even took delight in it. This mocking smile that was still on her face, her gleaming eyes fixed upon him. The servants bowed to their lady and left. She now nodded to the elves that now approached the bed. Éowyn herself took a few steps towards the window, staring in the darkness outside, unwilling to turn around.  
  
Haldir almost shouted at his comrades, the humiliation of having to lean on to them was too great. Slowly they led him to the tub and helped him climb into it. The warmth was embracing him. He leaned back his head to give in to the sensation. Éowyn bowed to the elves. "Call for us when you need help," one of them said in the Common Tongue on his way out of the room.  
  
They were alone. Reluctantly Éowyn turned around to face the elf. He had his eyes closed, his head leaning backwards. His marble chest was exposed to her gaze; only her strong will prevented her from reaching out to touch it. Instead she said, "Would you please lean forward so that I can wash your back, I will leave the rest to you." She could feel herself blush and turned around to hide it from him.  
  
With a sigh Haldir opened his eyes again and leaned forward. He could see that she tried hard not to look at him, was he so repulsive to her? Or rather too appealing to her eyes. He chuckled softly to himself. No matter what she had told him, this was no sight she was exposed to usually. He felt her fingers close around his long hair, holding it up while the other hand was washing him. The cloth she used was soft, almost as soft as her skin.  
  
She tried to avoid touching him directly, too great was the need to do so. She wouldn't give in to it. Not with him, not after his friend had broken her heart. As much as she longed for someone to comfort her troubled soul, she wouldn't allow him to be the one. The wounds he had only taken two days ago were already scars, had she not known their origin she might have thought that they were from a battle a long time ago. He didn't flinch when she touched them, the last sign that he was indeed recovering.  
  
Too soon did she hand the cloth to him; too soon did her hands leave his skin. He almost gripped her wrist and pulled her into his arms. For a fleeting moment did their eyes meet and he thought he could see the same need in them, the need he felt right now. Only then did he remember why she had awoken compassion in his heart. She was in love with another. Anything between them would be nothing to her, and even if his pride was unable to accept it, he knew that he would not be able to forget her if he had been so close to her. He would be no substitute, especially not for Aragorn who would be the downfall of Legolas. His body was aching to feel her, feel her hands upon him again. But his mind was controlling him once more.  
  
She had felt it too, had wanted to let her fingers glide over his muscular body, feel his silken hair against her cheek. But she wasn't going to give into her physical needs. She turned away from the elf; "I think you can manage without me now. I will call back your friends." Without a further look she left the room, her heart beating fast in her chest, her body craving for the touch of the elf.  
  
---  
  
Her brother had found her, sitting in the darkness outside of Meduseld. Her breath was still heavy, and when he sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder she broke down. Tears were welling from her eyes; she flung her arms about Éomer's neck seeking to feel the comforting warmth of his body. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering to her soft words to soothe her. He didn't know what had brought her to the edge, but he thanked his ancestors that he was here with her now. It was good that Aragorn was gone; maybe her heart would find rest with the reason for her agony gone.  
  
For how long they sat thus he did not know, but finally Éowyn's sobs stopped and her regular breathing told him that she fallen asleep. 'Yes, dearest sister, rest. You will need your strength before the end, no matter what it will be. Forget about him, think of those that love you, your family.' He kissed her brow, then lifted her up and carried her to her own chamber. There she lay, lost in her dreams. She saw him, his silken skin wet under her fingers, and in her dreams nothing held her back from sinking into his arms.  
  
She woke with a start, her arms wrapped around her. Remembering clearly her dreams of the elf only a few doors away. He was poison for her, consuming her thoughts and now her dreams also. She would hide from him; he needed no healer anymore, only rest. And rest he would, without her.  
  
---  
  
That night a messenger arrived to inform Éomer and his sister of the return of the King. He would gather all his troops around him in a great muster, then set out for Gondor, which was now under war. It was clear that Éowyn would be left behind again. Only this time she would not allow it. An idea formed in her head, and silently she went to the armoury. Life had nothing to offer her anymore; maybe she would at least find an honourable death on the battlefield. 


	7. The Confrontation

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 7 - The Confrontation  
  
There she stood, tall and proud, like a statue. Éowyn, Lady of Rohan. In the dark around her she was like a star, shining with her golden hair waving about her. Four days had passed since last he had seen her. Four long days. He had been asking about her, always receiving answers like, "The Lady is busy with preparations for the Muster," or, "She is discussing important matters with Lord Éomer." Why was she avoiding him? It was only thanks to her that he was on his feet again for two days now. Why had she not been to him to point this out to him? To use himself as evidence for her healing skills? Had he been so repulsive in her eyes last time they had been alone together? No, that could not be. He knew of his impact on women.  
  
His thoughts were ever centred on her; he tried everything to think of other things but her. His comrades were surrounding him, speaking of those who had fallen in the battle and of their desire to go back home, to Lórien. But Haldir would not, could not leave the Riddermark like this. Something was keeping him here, and deep down inside of him he began to understand what it was. But outwardly he talked of alliances and friends in danger. He was informed of everything that went on beyond the doors of his room.  
  
The King had returned the one day after Aragorn had departed. Then a messenger had come from Minas Tirith bearing the Arrow of War. He had asked, nay, almost begged Théoden to aid those still holding the western shore of Anduin. The Muster of Rohan had taken place earlier this day; the troops were to set out tomorrow morning. Haldir, after yet another long conversation with his comrades, had asked Éomer for horses so that the remains of the elven warriors could join the host of Rohan. He would not forsake his friend, Legolas, like this. If his path led him to Gondor, pray that he had reached it safely; Haldir would go there, too.  
  
Éomer had told him that he first needed to discuss the matter with his sister. She had been his healer after all. An hour ago Haldir had seen the two siblings together. So he would be able to get an answer from Éomer. But not now, not while his eyes were upon her, who was like the sun in the darkness filling his heart with warmth.  
  
He felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly. "Can we talk?" the King's nephew asked. Almost against his will Haldir turned to face the other. Éomer beckoned him to follow and led the elf into a small room that obviously served as an office these days.  
  
Éomer had apparently seen Haldir's gaze upon his sister because he said; "She is very fragile, even though it doesn't seem to be so. I will kill anyone who should ever hurt her, I was very close to challenging Aragorn," he added. Why was he telling Haldir these things? As if he would ever be able to touch her heart. Not him. Éomer continued, now coming to the point he needed to discuss. "I have the answer you are waiting for, but I'm afraid that you will not like it. Éowyn asked me not to give you horses." He stopped the elf who had been about to reply something with a raised hand," unless you will leave for Lórien. She said that your wounds had been grave; you barely survived. You're not fit for another battle." Anger flared in Haldir's eyes, but he did not say anything except for, "I see." Then he turned and left Éomer behind.  
  
'How dare she?' This time no lies would shield her from him. She had gone too far. The confrontation was unavoidable. She was no longer outside. 'In her chamber then.' How often had he passed her doors in the last days, longing to see her? But now as he found her door locked no longing made him enter, but rage. He had not stopped to know and thus found Éowyn rather surprised. What he saw made his heart miss a beat.  
  
Éowyn was trying to hide a hauberk and a sword in a chest. But unfortunately she hadn't been fast enough, Haldir had seen, there was no doubt about it. And sure enough as he closed the door behind him he said with hostility in his voice, "So you are going into battle." A statement, not a question. She straightened herself and turned around to face him. "What do you want of me?" her eyes glaring at him. Only for the short moment before he spoke again did she see him in all his glory. In the garment of his people, that he had worn under his armour in the battle. His hair falling about his shoulders. The longing to feel his arms around her was becoming harder and harder to fight.  
  
"Oh, I believe you know that very well indeed, my healer." Loathing, he loathed her. She had only thought of his safety when she spoke with her brother, and of her sanity. Those four days had been hell for her. Her heart still grieved the loss of Aragorn, but her body was craving for the elf. Ever since she had seen him in the bath, since she had fled from his room she had felt it. But she refused to give into something that would only be physical; her soul was still with another. And who knew if he wouldn't turn her down anyway?  
  
Haldir continued, "But right now I am asking myself if I should not find your brother and inform him of what I have just seen here. And do not try to tell me that the armour is not meant for you!" An evil smile appeared on his face, "Of course if you tell Éomer that you have been mistaken in your previous judgement..." Blackmail, this was nothing more than blackmail! 'So this is who you really are, there is nothing fair about you at all.' Éowyn's head was spinning, unable to believe it.  
  
"How dare you threaten me? I'm not one of your elven women who will do what you say at the mere flick of your finger. Don't forget who I am." No one would ever succeed in blackmailing her, Éowyn of Rohan. No one, least of all him. She couldn't understand herself anymore. She had longed for this, for this creature that didn't even recoil from blackmail.  
  
Quickly Haldir closed in on her, making her retreat a few steps until she hit the wall. She was cornered, like some deer he was hunting. 'There is no way out now, not unless you do as I say.' Her proud eyes held his stare; she was not to give in easily. 'Even better.' Their bodies were almost touching and Haldir placed an arm on either side of her denying her any way of escaping him.  
  
"What do you think my brother would do to you, standing in his sister's bedroom, with her screaming?" Éowyn glared at him, fury in her eyes. Haldir's answer was hardly more than a whisper. "Nothing compared to what he would do to you if he knew what you are planning to do," he snarled. "He would not believe you. Leave my room, or I'll scream! And as for the horses you asked for, you should pray that I tell no one of this. Or you might find yourself our prisoner very soon."  
  
Who did she think she was, ordering him about? She had already done it too often; he would not tolerate it one more time. "I think not. Neither of the two things will come to pass." Before Éowyn could say anything, Haldir had covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened in terror. What was he about to do? Take her be force? This fear gave her the power to move her petrified body again. No longer caring about the wounds she had tended she hit the elf.  
  
The attack had come as a surprise and Haldir needed both his hands to fend her off. He gripped both her hands and forced them behind her back. Her eyes shot sparks at him and she screamed, "You are unworthy of calling yourself an elf, you arrogant, self-absorbed..." She was stopped by Haldir's mouth suddenly covering hers.  
  
He had seen the terror in her eyes, caused by him. Had almost retreated from her room. But then she had attacked him; no other woman had ever dared to do that. And something deep down inside of his sprang to life, soared up inside of him, made his blood run faster through his veins. He hardly realized taking hold of her hands; he only saw her face, her eyes, her noble features, her sensual lips. His mind went blank and his heart took control of him. No matter what happened, he would have this one kiss, this one thing he had been longing for. And if the world fell to pieces around him, all that mattered now were her lips upon his. 


	8. Meleth nín

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Note: This is the R version of this chapter ... all of you who would like to read the full version (NC-17) please send me a note (susi_uk@eplus- online.de).  
  
Translation of Elvish: I might not have to do this but here you go ... meleth nín means my love :) More to come in the next chapter ... so you better get used to the beautiful language of the Elves...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 8 - Meleth nín  
  
Haldir still held her hands in one of his; the other was touching her cheek, which suddenly burned as if on fire. His fingers trailed her cheekbones; her soft earlobes and finally he buried his hand in her golden hair, pressing her head even closer to him. How he had longed for this, and how he had denied this desire to himself. But all that held no meaning anymore. She was here, finally in his arms.  
  
Éowyn was too shocked to put up any defence. The sensation of the elf's lips on hers was almost unbearable. Unable to stop herself she opened her mouth a bit, an inviting gesture, she knew. She could feel the tip of his tongue trailing her inner lip. Then he entered the moist cave of her mouth completely, seeking out her tongue. She abandoned all thoughts of resistance and gave herself up completely. The anger she had felt just a minute ago was replaced by a feeling she had not had for a long time - desire. She longed for this kiss to endure, longed to feel his fingers on her skin. Finally the thing she had pictured in her dreams for the last few nights had become reality. She moaned into Haldir's mouth, wanted to scream out her desire and confusion. He let go off her hands and she threw them around his neck. Fingers playing with silver hair, feeling the soft skin underneath. Her mind voiced warnings, but her heart just screamed, 'Yes!'  
  
When Haldir finally broke the kiss, both of them were panting. He drew away, forcing her arms from his neck. He looked into her eyes, these cold eyes that had haunted him in his dreams. Now he feared what he might read in them. But now there was no cold in them anymore, only confusion and, yes, aching desire. So it had been no mistake, he was not alone with these feelings. He took her face in both his hands, caressing her soft skin. Slowly he leaned down to her again. This time the kiss was gentler. Éowyn's arms closed around the neck of the elf once again, pulling him yet closer to her. She moaned with pleasure when their lips parted again. Looking up into those deep blue eyes she saw the same longing she felt. Why had she not seen it before? Why had she been so beastly to him? The answer was simple - Aragorn! She had been obsessed with the ranger, blinded by what she had mistaken for love. Only now did she realize what her heart really felt.  
  
Haldir still tried to ignore the meaning of what was happening. Telling himself that it was just something physical, that it was not the one thing he had been missing all of his life. But it was obvious, there was no way of denying it ... he loved her. A human, how could this have happened to him? Why could it not be an Elvish maiden, why her? She would die; just the thought of it tormented his soul. But there was no way of hiding it anymore. He was destined to be with her. Destiny had led him to Helm's Deep, destiny had kept him alive. She was the only one who ever argued with him in such a manner, forced him to do things against his will, and he loved her for it.  
  
"Éowyn," he whispered. Never had she been more beautiful than she was now. Her cheeks flushed, her lips parted, eyes fixed upon him. And the light that seemed to come from within her. She was bathed in it, the blue of her eyes almost silver with it.  
  
She could do nothing but stare at him. The proud elven warrior before her. Beauty beyond comprehension. What had she ever seen in him that was not perfect? Her heart beat so fast that she feared it might explode. She needed to feel his touch on her skin, even if it was only for this one night, she couldn't fight it any longer. "Haldir," her voice was thick with emotion.  
  
In one swift movement he lifted her off the ground as if she weighed little more than a feather. Once again she reached up, pulling his head down to meet hers. The kiss only ended when Haldir laid her down on her bed. His beautiful face a mask of desire. She longed to see him again, the way he had been last time she had been with him. When she had run from her feelings. Her trembling fingers moved to the laces of his tunic, opening them with difficulty, revealing the perfect chest of the elf. The wound in his side was no more than a scar by now, and for a moment she marvelled at the elf's healing speed. Then she leaned towards him, kissing every inch of his silken skin. Haldir's hands stroked her hair, the golden hair that reminded him so much of that of an elf. When her lips found one of his nipples he moaned with pleasure. His arms closed around her, drawing her into a tight embrace.  
  
He longed for her, his body craved for her. Slowly his fingers were undoing the buttons of her dress. She locked up at him, the fire she felt building up in her body mirrored by the fire in his eyes. Slowly he pulled her dress off her body. She did not have the perfect beauty of an elf, but to him she was like a cold winter-sun, pale and wonderful. He revealed her small round breasts and the soft flesh of her belly. Her eyes staring up at him, wanting him to touch her. He leaned down to kiss the delicate skin of her neck, moving down to her breasts, his tongue finding her nipple. She moaned deeply when his teeth closed around it, throwing her head backwards, sinking into the pillows. She could feel his arousal through the fabric of his leggings against her thigh. Following an urge within her she reached one hand down to stroke it. She heard Haldir moan against her chest, finally begging her to stop. "So elves know this problem as well?" she asked teasingly with a wicked smile upon her face.  
  
Haldir smiled, yes, she was really and truly the one for him. Only she could tease him in this situation. He raised himself, pulling her up with him. They both disposed of the rest of their clothing and soon stood naked. "By the Valar, you are beautiful," the elf whispered hoarsely, eyes wandering over her body greedily. Éowyn smiled weakly, still unable to believe that this was not yet another dream, not another trick her mind played on her.  
  
She longed to feel him inside of her, be as close to him as possible. "Love me," she whispered. He could hear desperation in her voice, one of her hands once again forming a fist, hitting his chest. "Show me the love of the Guardian of Lórien." A voice laden with emotion, her body aching to be with him, to feel him. He reached out, pulling her back into his arms, kissing her brow, her cheeks and finally her lips. Her tongue entered his mouth, and, finding his own, battled with it. No, this was no dream; it was real. She cried with joy, clinging on to him.  
  
He could feel her sobs and broke the kiss. His eyes close to despair, "What..." stopped by her fingers upon his lips. "This is really happening, isn't it? You aren't just a dream of mine are you?" He smiled down at her, pulling her yet closer to his body. "How can you doubt it, can you not feel me?" She looked down at the elf's arousal and grinned, "Well, not really." Before he could reply she covered his lips with hers again. Slowly she moved backwards to her bed, pulling him with her.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn was lying in his arms, her hand resting on his strong chest. Never before had he felt anything like this. He had had lovers, and many too. But only now did he feel whole. Only now did he fully understand the people around him who had been telling him that until he found the one who was destined for him, he would not be complete. He smiled down at her, her hair spread over his chest, mingling with his own silvery hair. Her breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. He pulled her even closer, locking her in his embrace. His check rested on her head.  
  
He watched over her, felt the warmth of her breath on his own skin, the movement of her chest. Her sweet face, eyes now closed. She was the one; no one else could ever take her place in his heart. How he had fought his own feelings, now he could not even find one reason for doing so. She was everything he had ever longed for, she was not like most of the elven maidens of Lórien who saw the powerful Chief Guardian in him and would do everything at his bidding. No, she was just as proud and wilful as he was. She was his equal, in every way but one. No, he would not think of this, not now.  
  
He knew that he could never stop her from leaving Rohan behind her, going into battle. But now he would be with her, willing to sacrifice himself for her. These thoughts almost overwhelmed him. A life without her had no meaning anymore; she was his life.  
  
She was awake, but kept her eyes closed. She could her his heartbeat, echoed by her own. His strong arms around her, she had never felt this safe. But then she heard his voice, "Meleth nín, my life, my love..." Suddenly she was wide-awake, forcing herself free, sitting upright. Her eyes were wide with terror. "My love" he had called her. No, this could not be.  
  
Words she had heard in the past came back to her. Gandalf's words, another of his lectures on the ways of the elves. 'When elves choose a companion they do it for life. Most of them only love once, and when their loved one dies, they fade away. Even the strongest of them. The greater the love was, the stronger is the urge to give in to the fading. They seek out the sweet embrace of death.' No, this could not be Haldir's fate. Not because of her.  
  
She looked down into his puzzled eyes and said with a breaking voice, "No, no. It was a mistake, a grave mistake, Haldir. Leave, leave me." She got up from the bed and wrapped a sleeping fur around her. The candle had gone out, and she almost stumbled before she reached the window, staring out into the dark. "Go!" 


	9. Destiny

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 9 - Destiny  
  
Haldir could not believe his ears. Only a few moments ago Éowyn had been lying in his arms and now she told him to leave. What had caused this sudden change in her? "Éowyn," he tried. "Just go," he could hear tears in her voice. It could have nothing to do with what he had said. Finally he had been able to voice his feelings, and here she stood, rejecting him. His pride was shaken, but worse than that, his heart was about to burst with hurt.  
  
She heard him move behind her, soon he would be gone 'Pray that you can forget me. Oh please, you can't have meant these words, you can't'. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying because of her. Why had she given in to her feelings, why hadn't she listened to the warning inside her head? She knew it would be her undoing to loose him, but rather her than him. In him she had found the love she had thought to see in Aragorn. How stupid she had been. When he was gone she would be able to cry, cry until no tears remained. But now she had to be strong, wait until she heard the door close behind him.  
  
No, he could not give her up just like this. And if this would mean the end of him, if it would break his pride, he had to ask her this one question that burned in his soul 'Why?' Slowly he closed in on her, he could hear her sobs and it broke his heart to see her this lost. "Éowyn," he put one hand on her cheek and turned her head around. She struggled, but he was stronger. Her eyes were closed, and he could see that it almost broke her when she said yet again, "Leave me, please."  
  
He put his hand under her chin, forcing her face upward. "I will. But only if you repeat that, looking me in the eye. Open your eyes and say it again and you will never have to bear my presence from this day forward." She couldn't bring herself to do that it would destroy her. "Don't make me, I ... I can't." The room was starting to spin around her and she almost fainted. "Haldir, I can't be with you, not when I know that in the end I will cause your death." He looked at her in puzzlement. Cause his death? Why? How?  
  
With a voice that was almost failing her she continued, "I know of the ways of your people. Elves choose a companion for life. They only love this once. This one person makes them complete, makes their hearts whole. If their loved one dies, this completeness is utterly unmade. Before they loved they might not have felt it, but now they do. And it becomes their end. They are ... fading away. Their soul yearns for the embrace of death. And so they die." Haldir could not believe what he had just heard. "How, how do you know all these things?" he said while taking Éowyn into his arms, steadying her.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Gandalf, he told us many things. After Éomer had met an elf for the first time ever, he kept asking Gandalf all these questions about your people. Finally Gandalf took both of us and taught us. He lectured us about your history, about your ancient realms. I found it so boring, I wanted to run out of the room and ride out on the planes. But then he started to talk about other things, and I was unable to even move a finger. He told us of Beren and Lúthien, how she gave up her immortality to be with him. And then..." her voice broke as her grief consumed her.  
  
Finally Haldir understood. "You are sending me away to spare me a fate like Lúthien's? Oh Éowyn, it is too late for that already. You cannot fight you destiny, no matter how terrible it may seem to you. It was not by chance that you came to find me, came to care for me. You were meant to." He kissed her cheeks, her head now resting in both his palms. "There is no turning back, not if you feel the same way as I do." It was hard for him to say these words, his pride was screaming in pain. But how much harder would it be to loose her. No, he could not even think of it.  
  
"Éowyn, my life was in your hands before, now it is again. You are everything to me. If you do not wish for me to share your life than be it this way. But that too, would be my end." Her eyes were filled with sadness when she looked at him, shaking her head. "I'm mortal, you would always live with the knowledge that I will die sooner or later. How can you? I'm not worthy of this, no one is."  
  
"You are my life, my light, my love. Sun of my life ... nín anoriel, meleth nín." He took her into his arms, holding her as tightly as possible. "I cannot live if you are not in my life. You are the one, the only one who makes my heart complete. Mithrandir was right with what he told you, only now do I see that all the time I was missing something ... I was missing you."  
  
She couldn't fight him any longer. Her strength was failing her and she clung to him as if he were the only rock in a storm. How could he love her, her, who had been so foolish to run after Aragorn. Her, who had been so beastly. Why couldn't she be one of his kind? Why had she been born as Éowyn? "I love you," she whispered in his ear, feeling his embrace tighten around her. "Now I know that this was also the reason why I told my brother not to give you the horses you had asked for."  
  
He eased his hold of her a little, looking down into her eyes questioning. "I couldn't bear the thought of you being wounded again, of being killed. And I also thought that I had gone mad, these feelings for you ... I thought seeing you would make me go insane in the end. I longed for you, so much..." His warm lips were upon hers all of a sudden. A soft and gentle kiss, without the mad passion they both had felt a few hours ago. Now they both knew that they had found each other that they would be together no matter what the future held.  
  
"We will go into battle together, I cannot let you go alone. If you do not grant me horses I will walk all the way to Gondor." He was not even trying to talk her out of her plan; it would be useless anyway. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek. "I will tell Éomer that I was mistaken, it will console my heart to know that you shall be with me." She pulled his head down to share yet another kiss with him. When their lips parted she looked at him in doubt. "What did you say just now? I mean, you said something in Elvish didn't you?"  
  
He chuckled, all the fear he had felt, all the pain was gone. "I said 'my love' that is meleth nín. And my sun-maiden ... nín anoriel. Though right now you are more of a rain cloud that a sun..." Her fist hit his stomach. "A cloud am I?" Before she could hit again he caught her sweet hand in his, pulling it up to his lips, kissing it. Carefully she voiced the same words he had just used, "Meleth nín..." Her eyes were still clouded with a veil of tears.  
  
Never before had anyone called him thus. And he knew deep in his heart that no one else could have said it the way Éowyn did. She only spoke aloud what her heart felt. "Let me stay with you, my love. Do not send me away." She drew away a bit, taking in all of his elvish beauty. His skin gleaming, the only source of light in the dark room. His silver hair falling over his shoulders, he was like the moon, familiar and yet mysterious. "My Lord of Night and Silver. I love you." Slowly she turned around and pulled him back to the bed. 


	10. A New Day

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: For all those who have not read the books ... Elfhelm is one of the Marshals of the Riddermark, an éored is a small host of riders, like a battalion or something of the like :)  
  
Translation of Elvish: Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Meleth nín - my love. Namarie - farewell. Elanor - star-sun ... a flower of Lórien with both golden and silver blossoms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 10 - A New Day  
  
When Éowyn woke, she was lying in Haldir's arms. She could hear movement outside the door; the day had begun. Her mind still had difficulties taking in what had happened that night. Finally she had understood the ways of her own heart, had given in to her utmost desire. She had given up the fight; it was useless anyway. It was as Haldir had said; they were destined for each other. Slowly raising her head she looked into the elf's deep blue eyes. What she saw in them filled her heart with joy, even more so his words, "Nín anoriel, meleth nín." She smiled and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Haldir, so it wasn't a dream. It's real. You are really here." His fingers trailed her cheek up to the tip of her ear. "My life," he said with a heavy voice, "I love you," pulling her closer to him, kissing first her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. Éowyn gave herself up into that kiss. How long would it be until she could be so close to him again? Her tongue trailed his inner lips and finally found his. She moaned softly, longing for the kiss to continue forever.  
  
But soon lack of air forced her to break the kiss. Then she remembered what day it was, today the troops would leave for Minas Tirith. "I will tell my brother that I was mistaken after all. You will get your horses," she said with a sad smile. "How will I know you?" Haldir inquired, remembering the armour that was still hidden in the chest beside Éowyn's bed. "I will call myself Dernhelm, I shall ride in Elfhelm's éored for he doesn't know me as well as the other Marshals."  
  
Haldir's eyes were full of love when he said, "Then it is Elfhelm's éored that the elves of Lórien and Imladris shall ride with. How will I be able to keep my hands of you, nín anoriel?" There was teasing in her voice when she responded, "If you can't, Dernhelm shall cut your hands off you my dearest elf." She covered his lips with her fingers before he could reply. "But Éowyn will yearn for your touch, for your closeness. There might be a chance still that we can be alone. The way to Gondor is long, we will rest at night ... I can't even bear to think that I shall not be this close to you for days to come."  
  
And suddenly this light shone again in her eyes, the light that Haldir had first seen the night Éowyn had broken down in front of him. It filled her eyes, her face, her beautiful smile. "Haldir, meleth nín, I ... I love you. How could I think that Aragorn..." His lips were upon hers again. The mentioning of the ranger's name had been like a dagger stabbing him into his heart. Jealousy, that was something he had never experienced until now. But it made him feel sick to think of Éowyn's hurt look when he first saw her, back at Helm's Deep, when Aragorn embraced him.  
  
He kissed her passionately, but she also felt a bit of panic in him. He drew her as close to him as possible, as if his live depended upon it. And then she understood. She had mentioned Aragorn and that had caused this. He was jealous. Slowly she pushed away, "Haldir, don't fear him. He's meant to be with another. I don't even understand myself anymore. All I see is you, my love." With a sigh she added, "And yet I have to leave you now, or our plan will not become reality after all."  
  
Reluctantly he let go of her. It filled him with grief to watch her dress and finally, after kissing his forehead one last time, she left the room. Haldir stood up and slowly picked up his discarded clothes. Why had he reacted this way to the mentioning of Aragorn's name? He knew that even before Éowyn had given in to her feelings for him, she had come to accept that her dreams of Aragorn where a waste of time. And he also knew the ranger. He would never forsake Legolas, not even for a woman like Éowyn. He might desire her, but he loved the Prince of Mirkwood, nothing could ever change that. He remembered his terror at hearing Éowyn say that all had been a mistake. That must have been it, the mere thought of loosing her was too hard for him to bear.  
  
'You must stay with me, nín anoriel. There has to be a way.' And suddenly a voice answered him, the voice of the Lady of the Golden Wood. Her soft voice was inside his head, comforting his troubled mind. 'At last you found your destiny, I was worried that you might be too blind to see.' She chuckled softly. 'You knew?' Haldir inquired, feeling deep down inside of him that it was stupid to even ask the question, of course she knew. Apparently even Legolas had seen it, only he, Haldir, had been unable to see Éowyn for what she was, his life, his love.  
  
'Aye, I knew. For centuries. I saw you fall to the orcs weapons; I thought it would be your end. But then I saw a small hand, touching your face. I saw golden hair, and I heard you call her "nín anoriel". Still, I also saw that she was mortal ... Do not despair, there might be a way for you to be together, though you cannot see it as yet.' A way? But there could not be any way, or could there be one? What of Beren and Lúthien? No, it was impossible.  
  
'I also perceive what you are about to do. Do you really think it wise to ride into yet another battle? You were badly wounded, but I can see that you will listen to no voice of reason. And that is good dearest Haldir. At long last you listen to a voice that is not your pride, but your heart. Only your brothers will not understand ... Blessings be with you, namarie.' With that she was gone, but Haldir's heart was filled with joy and he was prepared to face whatever was to come.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn had found her brother busy with last-minute preparations for the journey to Gondor. "Éowyn, sister. I was hoping to see you before I leave." She smiled and embraced him. "Take care beloved brother, come back to me." She kissed his cheek and then released him. "I've come to tell you that I was mistaken. I know, I know, that's not a thing that you hear very often..." she added, seeing her brother's face cloud with doubt. "I'm speaking of the elves. I think you should give them horses. If they indeed desire to go into this battle with us, well, with you, we shouldn't stand in their way. Put them into Elfhelm's éored. I have heard that it will be one of the last to go into open battle."  
  
Éomer stared at his sister, not only had she admitted to having been wrong about something. Obviously she had also overheard the planning for the battle. But he had no time to think about it very long, and even if the elves were small in number now, they were skilled archers and swordsmen. "I will see it done, sister dear. The King would like a word with you as well, farewell Éowyn." He took her head into his palms and kissed her forehead. "Until we meet again."  
  
---  
  
When Éowyn returned to her chamber, Haldir was gone. But on her bed lay a dried flower, a flower she had never seen before. It was still shining golden, like a small sun and when she raised it to her nose she could still smell the wonderful scent. An elven flower, Haldir must have brought it with him from Lórien, as a token of the land he loved, the land that he called his home. He had left it here, with her. She couldn't breathe when she finally grasped the full meaning of this. She was his home now, no matter where she was, he would be there as well. She sank to her knees sobbing, the flower pressed to her heart. "Haldir, meleth nín."  
  
Half an hour later Éowyn was no more. Instead of her a young warrior made his way towards the troops that were ready to set out. The elves had been given horses, good. The warrior turned towards one of the older soldiers, addressing him, "Hail Elfhelm, Marshal of the Mark. Dernhelm is my name, I have been told that I should ride with your éored." The Marshal studied the one before him. "Very well, get yourself a horse, and be quick."  
  
Éowyn's heart was hammering in her chest when she turned towards the stables. A small person was standing close to the entrance, the hobbit the King had brought with him from Isengard. Meriadoc was his name. He looked forlorn. "Master Halfling, you wish to ride into battle as well?" Merry only nodded, not looking at the soldier before him. "The come, you shall ride with me. In this war every race should be represented."  
  
Before she mounted her stead she walked over to the elves and bowed before Haldir. "My Lord, the Lady Éowyn sends word," Haldir's heart missed a beat. How could this work? Why did not everyone see her for what she was? Quickly he drew her aside. "You found the flower? It's elanor, star-sun ... I kept it close to my heart since we left home. But now I have another sun with me. Though right now you look a bit..." He stopped, Éowyn's eyes glancing at him warningly. "Nín anoriel, meleth nín. We shall be together, no matter what happens." She smiled at him, forcing herself not to throw her arms around the beloved elf, "Even if death is waiting for us at the end of this march, at least we will face it together." 


	11. Cover of Darkness

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Meleth nín - my love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 11 - Cover of Darkness  
  
They had rested shortly around mid-day. Now the host of Rohan was once again moving in the darkness of Sauron. Only the torches they bore lit the path. Silence had fallen once they had left Edoras behind, everyone was thinking of what they had just parted with, what they might never see again. Everyone except for one person. The young warrior who now rode with the elves of Lothlórien and Rivendell, Dernhelm.  
  
Éowyn was still relieved that so far her charade had passed unnoticed, especially by her brother and the King. Just when she was about to mount her steed again after the small pause, Elfhelm had approached her. Her heart had sunken, had she been found out? No, that could not be for the Marshal was smiling and said, "The captain of the elves has been to me ... he's wondering if someone would be so kind and tell him a bit more about Rohan and the area we're in currently. He's mentioned you as he already knows you." Éowyn bowed, fighting hard to keep back the laughter that was filling her heart. 'Haldir, if you continue like this, my true identity will be revealed in no time at all.'  
  
Still, she had gladly joined the elves. Their soft voices were like music in her ears, and then she was with her love. Haldir was once again in the armour he had worn at Helm's Deep. The skilled armourers of Edoras had restored it to its former glory. His long hair was falling about his shoulders like a river of liquid silver. It became more and more unbearable not to be able to reach out to him.  
  
Haldir felt the same way. He tried to fix his mind on the words he heard from her sweet lips, tried to concentrate on the nature around him. But her mere presence was touching his very soul. He knew that his comrades felt the change in him; they kept smiling at each other when they thought that he was not looking. And clearly they had also perceived who the person behind Dernhelm was. But he also knew that their secret was save, still.  
  
He disapproved of Éowyn's decision to take the hobbit with her. There was nothing he could do to assist them in battle, and the chances that he was found out were quite high. And if Meriadoc's presence was revealed, how long would it take for Éowyn's mask to fall as well? And if she was found, what would then happen to her? Would she be send back to Edoras? He glanced at her; her shining eyes mirrored the light of the torches.  
  
Éowyn caught Haldir's eye, seeing distress in them. She smiled while talking of the history of the Eastfold, the area of Rohan they were currently passing through. And yet her mind was pondering over the expression upon her beloved's face. What troubled him so? She longed to touch him, comfort him. 'Meleth nín', she thought to herself, 'what disturbs you so?'  
  
---  
  
The host was moving at a moderate speed, to save the horses for the last part of their journey. But still they had put quite some distance between them and Edoras when at last they stopped for the night. Éowyn had brought Meriadoc some of her own food and was now sitting among the elves again. Their glances at her told her that they knew exactly who she was. But they smiled, and looked from her to their captain and back. She needed to speak with him freely, longed to feel his arms around her, her lips aching to meet his. But how could she get him away from the main body of the troop. Then she finally remembered a small spring that was not far from their camp. And summoning all her courage she spoke out her thought, "My Lord Haldir, there is a place not far from here that you might enjoy to see." His eyes were unreadable; still he nodded and got to his feet.  
  
Silently they walked side by side. The only source of light was the soft gleaming of Haldir's elven skin and his silver hair. When they had left the last sentry behind them Haldir turned abruptly and took Éowyn in his arms. Her helmet fell from her head; her hair fell freely again, framing her face. She titled her face upwards to meet his. When their lips met finally all the tension of the day was falling off Éowyn as in an explosion. She moved her arms upwards, closing them around the elf's neck. She felt the tip of his tongue trailing her lips and when she opened them slightly he entered her mouth and sought out her own tongue. She was clinging to him, nothing was important anymore, just this kiss.  
  
Suddenly his lips left hers and moved down to touch the soft skin of her throat. Éowyn could feel the heat of his hands when he reached up to caress her face. His kisses became frantic, she felt heat build up within her, the longing to be with him would soon be too strong to fight it. 'No, not here' a voice at the back of her head said to her, 'You could be seen.' Softly she pushed him away a bit, "Haldir," almost chocking, her voice betraying her own desire. "Not with all the guards around." Her fingers caressed the smooth skin of his cheeks, and she pulled his face down to kiss his lips again swiftly. "You are killing me," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She couldn't help but pull him into her embrace. "Why would I do that? Why would I kill myself?" and softly she added, "Haldir, meleth nín. I love you." She heard him whisper soft elvish words into her ear, words of love she knew even though she couldn't understand them. Reluctantly Haldir eased his hold of Éowyn, now looking down at her, her eye meeting his.  
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about," he began, "Why did you take the halfling with you? He is putting you in danger as well as himself. Do you not see?" His voice was almost as it had been those days ago when he had lectured her about Legolas and Aragorn. Still, it was different. Something new was in it, his love and concern for her. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Why does Meriadoc put me in danger, pray tell?"  
  
How could she tease him now, did she not see the seriousness of the situation? "What do you think how long it will be until he is found out? And then, they will ask who it was that took him with him. Your brother will only need to take one look upon you and know you for who you are. What will then become of you?" Éowyn smiled, "Why should they find out about either of us? No one is paying attention to anything but his own thoughts currently. And even though my brother would be furious, he wouldn't send me back home, isn't that what you fear?" Her hand reached up to touch his face, "And he couldn't part me from you anyway." These words, no matter how plain they might be, reached Haldir's heart. She was right; his greatest fear was no longer to die, but to be without her.  
  
"Nín anoriel, meleth nín. Do not leave me." His strong voice now almost breaking. Pulling her back into his arms, he covered her face with kisses. More and more passion built up in both of them, seeking for release. They sank to the ground, not letting go of each other's lips. They struggled out of their armours, and the voice of reason within Éowyn was getting smaller and smaller. Too great was her need to be with the one she loved.  
  
"Éowyn," Haldir finally managed to say, "my life." Then both were consumed by their own desire. Forgetting all around them they lay together in the cover of darkness. 


	12. Journey under the Shadow

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 12 - Journey under the Shadow  
  
Three days had passed since the host had set out from Edoras. Three days in utter darkness, hearts getting heavier with every mile they put between them and their beloved home. But Éowyn was glowing, her heart almost bursting with happiness. She still rode with the elves, always by her lover's side. Upon the second night Meriadoc had witnessed her helmet falling from her head, revealing her golden hair. "Éowyn," he had whispered in awe. Haldir had almost strangled him when he pressed the promise out of him not to reveal Dernhelm's true self. Éowyn could only laugh at this. After all, should the hobbit wish to give her away, he'd also have to reveal his presence, his presence against the order of the King, which was close to treason. Haldir had glared at her, unable to understand her reaction.  
  
With Meriadoc knowing the truth, the journey became almost pleasant. Even though they were riding in an éored with many riders of Rohan, the group of elves kept to themselves. The men stayed some way off, half-fearing, half- admiring the proud warriors of Lórien and Imladris. So no one noticed the swift meetings of their hands or the glances that the two exchanged. No one except the rider who followed them like a shadow.  
  
After the first night, they now stayed with the other elves. They had never seen their captain like this. He was changed, at least as long as they did not say anything negative about her ... Haldir would hold Éowyn in his arms, watch her in her sleep. He still could hardly believe that this was truly happening. That she was here, with him ... his love, his life. The only one who could touch his heart. To think that she was mortal, that she would leave him forever one day ... the feeling was overwhelming. He pulled her closer to him, unwilling to ever let her go.  
  
---  
  
That day they had heard drums all around them. They were now moving through Anórien, last day they had passed the border to Gondor. Wild men lived in these parts it was said, and the proud horsemen were ever watchful. "The Woses," Éowyn told the elves, "they've been living in these parts for ages. They don't hunt us, and this is lucky. For they use poisoned arrows. But I feel that they want something with us. Can you hear; the drums are getting ever closer to us?" And so it was. When they stopped for the night, they were surrounded by the sound of drums.  
  
Fear and worry grew in Éowyn's mind; she needed to know what was going on. She turned to the hobbit. "Meriadoc, would you do me a great favour? I need to know what these drums mean. I myself can't go; the danger that someone could recognize me is too huge. But you, with your elven cloak..." The hobbit bowed, "I will always be grateful to you, my fair Lady. It'll be an honour to do what you wish of me." With that he vanished into the darkness.  
  
Haldir could see the unrest of Éowyn, unable to help her. Inwardly he cursed himself. Why did this have to happen now? War was upon them, maybe the last war ever. And only now did he have to find her. He felt helpless, unable to take the agony off her beautiful face. If anyone were to look at her right now, they would see right away who Dernhelm really was. No longer caring if they were found out about he reached his arms around Éowyn's waist. She leaned against him, resting her weary head against his cheek. "Everything will be alright. You said yourself; these men do not hunt us. They have a different reason for closing in..."  
  
A shadow appeared next to them. A shriek of pain and then something falling to the ground. Éowyn's head spun around. Meriadoc lay at her feet; she herself stared into the flaring eyes of her brother. "Éomer," she whispered. Quickly she withdrew from Haldir's arms, eyes lowered. "I have found your little sentry, sister." Her head snapped up, he knew! "He was unfortunate enough to collide with me as he was crawling back here."  
  
"Let me explain..." Éomer's hand closed around her chin and she gasped in pain. "I don't want to hear your explanations. It's clear that you decided not to be left behind for once. Sister, do you really think we did this because we think you're too weak to fight? We love you! This was done for your safety!" Éowyn's eyes shot bolts of fire at him, "My safety, how dare you talk of my safety! If you'd fail in this battle, what safety could there be for me? None, and you know that. Don't you dare to use it as an excuse, brother!"  
  
Elfhelm had joined them, "My Lord, is everything alright?" Éomer just nodded, "Yes, leave us ... and inform your people that we will leave the road. We will make our path through the hills." The Marshal looked at him puzzled. "The road is held by orcs. Not many, but they would delay us. Minas Tirith is besieged; we need to get there as soon as possible. The leader of the Wild Men is going to lead us." Elfhelm looked startled at the news, but bowed to Éomer and turned on his heels.  
  
Éomer now turned to Haldir, "You, you and your people will leave us here. I don't care where you go, but you'll leave! I thought you were a friend of Rohan, but you really are a thief and a traitor. You should have told me of Éowyn's plan, but instead you seduced her!" He drew his sword, "Go or I will kill you myself. I warned you..." Haldir's hand moved to the hilt of his own sword and only stopped when he felt Éowyn's small hand on his.  
  
"I remember, but you said you would kill him who hurt her. If ever I did I would kill myself before you could even reach me." His voice was filled with anger, Éomer had challenged him, his pride was screaming for revenge. But then he looked into Éowyn's eyes, no; he could not raise his sword against her brother. It would destroy her if he, the one she loved, hurt or even killed Éomer, her beloved brother.  
  
"Éomer, you couldn't have stopped me. Only had you chained me in the prisons of Edoras would I have stayed behind. Haldir knew that it was hopeless to try to talk me out of my plan. But he had one condition, that he would get the horses he had asked for and would be able to ride with me." Éomer was not finished yet, "He seduced you didn't he?" - "I love him," she screamed at him.  
  
By now everyone around them knew who she was. Lady Éowyn, she had come with them. It filled their heart with joy that their proud Shield-maiden was amongst them. They all would willingly give their lives defending her.  
  
"You what? And what of Aragorn? I remember very clearly your tears over the ranger." How could she love the elf, she had told him again and again how arrogant and terrible Haldir was. "I was meant to meet Aragorn as only through him could I recognize the one that was meant for me. The only one who could fill my heart with all the love that is in this world." She reached out for his face, stroking his cheek, "Brother, my feelings for Aragorn were nothing compared to what I feel for Haldir. I have tried to fight my love, but it was stronger. I love him; he's everything to me. Please ... don't hate me for not telling you. But I was so afraid of your reaction."  
  
Slowly Éomer cupped his sister's hand in his, pulling it down to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. "Beloved Éowyn. If this indeed is your destiny who am I to stand in your path. The King must not know of this of course. He'd send you back to Edoras." He swallowed hard and turned to Haldir, eyes still filled with rage. "You will be responsible for her safety. I put her into your hands; she's most precious to me. If anything should happen to her, you will have to answer to me."  
  
For a last time he looked into Éowyn's eyes again, "I have to return now. Make ready to move out. Sister, be careful ... we are less than a day from the outer wall of the Fields of the Pelennor." He drew her into a tight embrace and then quickly broke it and left.  
  
Éowyn stared after him. She could feel Haldir's arms close around her. She sighed, leaning back against his strong body, heard him whisper to her, "Meleth nín. I will hold to what your brother asked of me. Not because of him, but because I could not live without you." She turned around in his arms, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. "I will remind you of that, my Lord of Night and Silver," she whispered when she finally broke away. "You shan't forget these words, ever." 


	13. The Fields of the Pelennor

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 13 - The Fields of the Pelennor  
  
The path through the hills proved to be well chosen; from above they could see the fires of the orcs on the road, hear their foul voices. The Wild Men had told Théoden the truth. Soon the path turned south and descended once again to the main road. A small host was sent back to destroy the enemy. All around them the night air was filled with sounds of war. The sky in the south was red as if a great fire was burning ... Minas Tirith lay in that direction. Were they too late? Smoke was in the air and breathing became hard as they drew close to the besieged city.  
  
Éowyn was still riding with the elves. But now other horsemen would ride up to her and bow their heads to their Lady. Indeed, everyone who knew that the Shield-maiden was with them was feeling stronger, braver than before. She smiled at those around her, but now fear began to take hold of her heart, fear that they might loose this maybe final battle. Fear that she might loose people she loved. Her hand gripped Haldir's tightly. Why had she given in, he could be save now. On his way to Lórien ... why had she let her heart decide?  
  
The elf urged his horse towards her and moved his hand up to her cheek. She leaned into his touch, would she ever feel his hands upon her body again? "There is still time, nín anoriel. Time to turn back." Her eyes were flashing. No, she would not run away. She was a fighter, Shield-maiden of the Riddermark. She only shook her head, feeling his finger close about her hand again. Her heart was filled with pain, but then...  
  
Then suddenly she felt a change, wind upon her cheeks. The air not as heavy as before. She could again breathe freely. She could see the clouds in the south as great grey shapes. Light seemed to struggle with them; she prayed that the sun would win the battle. Song filled the air, a war song of the Riddermark. The horns of Rohan were blown and all of Gondor finally felt hope return to their hearts. Rohan had come at last.  
  
Hearing the song, she felt strength return to her. She had to be with her own people now, with her family. She could not stay with the one she had given her heart to. The fear for him would only hinder her in battle. So Éowyn urged her horse forward, letting go of Haldir's hand. For a fleeting moment she turned her face to her lover, memorizing it. "Meleth nín," she whispered and then she was gone. Swept away in the flood of riders. Haldir tried to follow but it was too late.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn had finally found the King's host. They were fighting a path towards the city gate, and for the first time in her life did her sword meet flesh. The dark and terrible flesh of orcs. Soon her weapon was stained in the black blood of the cursed race, but she fought on wanting to kill as many orcs as possible.  
  
Neither of them saw the dark shadow that was circling above them ... not until with a piercing scream the Nazgûl dived into their lines. Many riders were killed; the claws of the foul steed of the Ring-Wraith had destroyed many horses and now sank into the white horse of the King. Théoden himself lay on the ground, his backbone broken. Éowyn jumped off her horse, not waiting for the hobbit. And then she stood before the creature so many dreaded. With one swift stroke the steed of the Nazgûl was slain. But now the terror of the Witch-King reached out to her.  
  
He was rising, towering over her, laughing his terrible laughter. "Run you fool, no man will ever kill me." With one swift movement Éowyn took off her helmet, her hair falling about her freely. Behind her the clouds broke apart. The light of the dawning sun bathed her. Meriadoc was filled with awe as he saw her, no fear upon her face only resolve to rid the world of this evil creature forever. "It's no man that you see before you, for I am Éowyn, Shield-maiden of the Mark, Lady of Rohan."  
  
The Nazgûl raised his weapon and thrust at the woman. Barely she could cover herself with her shield, but she felt a pain greater than anything in her arm. She couldn't move it anymore and fell to her knees. The hobbit had crawled up to the Witch-King from behind, his dagger shining in his hand. His eyes met Éowyn's and with one final effort she launched an attack upon the creature before her. The hobbit also attacked and together they felled the Lord of the Nazgûl. But even before his death-cry died down Éowyn fainted and only the arms of the hobbit stopped her head from hitting the hard ground.  
  
---  
  
Amidst the sounds of the battle he could hear a piercing scream, a Nazgûl. But this time it brought no more terror with it, quiet the contrary. The scream itself was filled with terror. Someone had undone the horrible creature. Felling orcs as he rode he came to the place the cry had come from. But he saw not the fallen stead of the Black Rider, nor the dead King. His eyes were fixed upon two persons, a small one, a hobbit, trying to hold up someone with long golden hair. But this was no elf. His vision, this dream ... but it could not be; it could not.  
  
"Éowyn," Haldir cried as he rushed to the Shield-maiden's side. "What happened?" The hobbit raised his head. With a breaking voice he told Haldir what had come to pass. How Théoden had fallen to the Witch-King, how he then was challenged by Dernhelm, the Nazgûl's laughter at this, and then his shock as the Lady of Rohan revealed herself. "We killed him, but I fear the Lady has taken a terrible wound from it, but I cannot see any blood..." his voice trailed off.  
  
The elf fell to his knees by the hobbit's side. Carefully he took the limb body of Éowyn into his arms, her face turned to his. Her eyes were half closed and his voice almost broke as he called her again and again. Slowly she stirred, her eyes opening, looking up into Haldir's midnight-blue eyes, which were now filled with terror. She tried to move her right hand to touch his face but failed, she could barely feel her right arm; it was cold as ice.  
  
"What happened? My uncle..." she looked around and saw the dead body of Théoden. She jerked back her head and cried out in sorrow. Haldir pressed her closer to his body, wishing he could bear the pain for her. His heartbeat heavily in his chest, a thought spinning in his mind, 'I will loose her!' With his left hand he touched her face, the face he had kissed only a few hours ago. Now it was contorted with pain. His hand moved down her left arm, hearing her whimper. Broken. He took her right hand into his and was shocked to feel it not warm but icy. His eyes widened with fear, the Black Breath was upon her. 'Don't leave me my love, my life', his heart screamed.  
  
The hobbit had busied himself among the bodies of the dead orcs around them, ignoring the pain that was building up in his right arm. He had found what he had been searching for, a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. This was the only thing that was not foul about this race. Pippin and he had been forced to drink this when they had been in the hands of the Uruk- hai of Saruman. So he knew of the life-restoring effect of the draught. He sipped a bit, and once again was able to raise himself onto his feet.  
  
He stumbled back to the elf who looked up at him with grief beyond tears in his eyes. Meriadoc understood. Éowyn, and apparently he as well, had taken severe wounds from their battle. He held out the bottle, the elf staring at it puzzled. "Make her drink, it will restore her will to live, to fight." Haldir nodded, taking the flask into his hand. "Éowyn, beloved, drink this," he whispered softly to her. She raised her head to meet his eyes and he almost dropped the bottle. Her face was white as chalk, death written upon her brow. She had to force herself to swallow, but her voice was stronger when she cried out, "What is this, it burns like fire!"  
  
Meriadoc kneeled down by her side, explaining the origin of the draught. Haldir almost reached out to throttle him and Éowyn's eyes widened in terror, but at least she could feel her right side again. Haldir caught the hobbits eye, pointing at his saddlebag. As fast as he could he stumbled on his feet again and retrieved a small package from the elven lord's horse. "Lembas, it will make her stronger. Eat some as well, young hobbit." Haldir tried to keep his voice steady, but his fear for the one he loved was recognizable. Breaking a small piece of Lembas off he said, "Eat my love, eat for me." She forced the elvish way bread down her throat, drank yet a bit more of the orc draught. She smiled weakly up at Haldir, the smile breaking his heart. "Don't leave me," he said hoarsely, "I cannot be without you." His hand stroked her face, colour had returned to it, but also heat. She was burning under his fingers.  
  
Éowyn could read in his eyes that she had been mortally wounded. She saw it in the way he looked at her, felt it in the way he held her, so close, as if he could not bear to be further away from her. "My arms?" Haldir sighed, "The left is broken, it will heal in due course. The right," his voice broke, "Everything will be fine, trust me." She longed to touch his face, to reassure him that she was there, that she was still with him. But all she could do was whisper," I love you, I always will."  
  
The sound of hooves made them realize the situation they were in, the battle was still raging around them. But the voice she heard behind her filled her troubled heart with joy. "Aragorn has come, he's driving orcs and Southrons into the river." Only then did Éomer see his sister in the arms of the elf. "What is this, I told you to protect her with your life." He jumped off his horse and rushed to his sister's side.  
  
Once again Meriadoc explained what had happened. Éomer's eyes filled with sorrow and grief when he saw his fallen uncle. "Now it is your duty to lead our people. Hail, Éomer, King of the Riddermark," Éowyn smiled at her brother. Seeing his troubled face she added, "Don't worry, dearest brother, I shall be alright again." Haldir looked away, tears starting to well from his eyes. The new king of Rohan raised himself and while mounting his horse again said to the elf, "She needs a healer, Haldir, I'm begging you, get her up to the Houses of Healing in the city. If she dies..."  
  
Haldir looked up at him, "If she dies my life is worth nothing anymore. I would even thank you if you killed me..." Understanding came over Éomer. The elf really and truly loved his sister. "We both love her, we both want her to live. Haldir, I give her into your keeping again. Take her to the healers, she has to live!" With these words he was off again. Éowyn's head rested on Haldir's shoulder when he slowly stood up, lifting her off the ground.  
  
Before he could make a hundred steps, Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth had appeared in front of them. Now his men were carrying the dead King into the city. Haldir had refused to let go of Éowyn, clinging to her as if she was filling him with life. "I love you," she had whispered to him, "I always will." He had whispered, his voice almost failing him, "Do not leave me, do not go! You are everything that matters to me in this world, what should I do without you?" She had smiled at him before she said the last words he had heard from her sweet lips, "I would have gone with you, lived with you for all eternity, Haldir, my only true love, forgive me, I can't hold on, too much. The pain ... I can't ... I love you, I love you..." Then she was gone, her breath getting shallower and shallower. Haldir looked up to the heavens above him, praying to the Valar. 'Why did you give her to me, if you wanted to take her from me so soon again? Let her live, spare her!' 


	14. The Houses of Healing

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: The city of Minas Tirith (Tower of Guard) is built upon the slopes of Mount Mindolluin. It consists of seven levels, each of them ringed by a strong wall.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Avo awartho nin - do not abandon me. Meldiramin - my friend. Athelas - beneficial leaf ... a healing plant brought to Middle-Earth by the Númenóreans. Cuiamin - my life.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 14 - The Houses of Healing  
  
Slowly Haldir ascended the road that led up to the seventh ring of the city. The Houses of Healing, he had been told, were close to the palace of the Steward, just outside the innermost wall of the city. He held the limp body of Éowyn close to his own, cherishing every breath she took. She could not die, not now, not so soon. No tears came from his eyes; his grief was beyond tears.  
  
Everyone that saw him felt a wave of pity fill their hearts. The proud elven warrior looked like a child that had lost his way. They saw the golden-haired maiden in his arms, thinking her an elf. But then someone recognized her and cried out, "It is the fair Lady of the Rohirrim, Éowyn, niece of the King of the Mark." Haldir turned around shaking his head, "No longer is she the niece of the King of Rohan, sister she now is for Théoden is no more." Silence fell around him. Théoden, their ally of old was dead. Éowyn barely alive. What hopes they had still in their hearts faded. They were doomed, and doom they had brought upon those who had come to aid them.  
  
The elf read the fear upon the faces that were turned to him. He summoned all the strength that was left within him and said, "But fear not, Éomer is King now. And he will see the end of this dark day. The Rangers of the North have also come to your assistance. Fear not, victory is at hand." With that he continued his way, sending silent prayers to the Valar, 'Let her see the new day as well...'  
  
When he reached the Houses of Healing, he hesitantly gave his beloved over to the healers. He was by her side when they washed her face and hands, when they tended her broken arm. Then they turned their attention to her right arm, their faces falling. His heart broke when they said that there was no hope left for her, that the wound she had taken would eventually kill her.  
  
He sank to his knees beside her bed, holding her cold hand in his, begging her to stay with him. He could not let go, there had to be a way, Galadriel had told him that there was one. Why had he never been interested in becoming a healer? Maybe elvish medicine could help her. But not even Legolas would be able to help him, the Prince had been forbidden to even go near the healer's quarters in Mirkwood. Softly he whispered, "Nín anoriel, meleth nín, avo awartho nin."  
  
He felt despair creep into his heart. He had failed Éomer; he had not been able to save her life. She was gliding from his grasp, with every breath she took she moved closer to the shadow world that would soon consume her. All hope faded, if she died so would he. He would not remain in a world without his sun, his light, his everything.  
  
Only when he heard the whispers between two nurses, hope grew in his heart again. "If only we had a king, 'the hands of the king are the hands of a healer' they said of old." A king? Comprehension seeped into his mind ... Aragorn. Haldir jumped to his feet and ran to the nurses, his eyes blinking madly. "What did you just say?" The woman repeated her words, frightened of the tall elf before her.  
  
Haldir turned back to Éowyn. "Forgive me my love, I shall not be away for long," he said, kissing her forehead. "But there is hope left, our only hope..."  
  
He flew back through the rings of the city, finally reaching the main gate. The battle had ended and he saw the captains walk up to the gate. Quickly his eyes searched and finally found the one he was looking for. The ranger was walking next to Legolas, his hand touching the elf's as if by accident. Legolas was the first to notice the approaching elf. "Haldir, meldiramin..."  
  
Haldir ignored the friendly greeting and said, "Aragorn come with me! No time for explanations." The ranger looked at the elf astonished and turned to his lover. Legolas' eyes were suddenly filled with grief as he read Haldir's thoughts. "Éowyn," he turned to Aragorn, "make haste, you are much needed."  
  
Soon they reached the Houses of Healing again and together they went into the chamber where Éowyn lay. Aragorn kneeled by her side and took her cold hand into his. "How..." he began but already Haldir told him of what had happened. "A Nazgûl, then it's the Black Breath. There only is one way to heal her, if any," he turned around to the healer who stood by his side, curious to see if this dirty ranger could cure the woman when he could not. "I need athelas," The healer looked at him puzzled. "Kingsfoil!" The man stared at Aragorn in disbelief, "But it holds no healing..." - "It holds more powers that your whole herb garden outside put together. Get me some."  
  
The healer bowed and disappeared. Aragorn now stood and turned to Haldir, "I can't make any promises. She has been badly wounded, Haldir. She might yet die..." The Lórien elf was almost insane with agony. He reached for his sword and pointed it at the ranger's throat. "Heal her or face me!" Legolas grabbed Haldir's hand, slowly forcing him to lower the sword. "Haldir, I do not believe that it is her destiny to die, not here nor today."  
  
Before Haldir could reply the healer returned with some dried leaves of the plant Aragorn had requested. "A bowl with warm water, and be quick," the ranger ordered. It was brought to him and he took one of the leaves and crushed it between his palms, casting it into the water. A scent of spring filled the air and light flooded the room. Aragorn took Éowyn's cold hand and bathed it in the warm water, calling out her name.  
  
Éomer burst into the room and beholding Haldir almost lost control over himself. "I asked you to protect her, you failed. And now you might fail me again. These people out there tell me that she is going to die." His hand shot forward, closing around the elf's neck. Haldir put up no defence, he only stared the new King of Rohan in the eye. "She may live yet," Legolas said, stepping up to Éomer. Slowly he eased his grip on Haldir and suddenly turned towards the bed and stood by his sister's side. "Éowyn, sister. Come back, come back to the people who need you, who love you." He turned around and reached out for Haldir, "Come back to him and me."  
  
Aragorn had wet a piece of cloth in the scented water and now touched Éowyn's pale face with it, still whispering her name. Haldir turned away, unable to bear the sight of his love's dead-like face. His heart bled, wishing only for one thing, to join her in death. There could never be a life worth living for him if she was not in it. But then, suddenly...  
  
A sigh, a deep sigh escaped Éowyn's throat. Her breathing became steadier; her face was once again filled with colour. Aragorn sighed with relief. "She will live, she will live." The healer stared at him in awe. When finally he was able to speak again he exclaimed, "Pray, there are two others who have a similar wound. Our beloved Lord Faramir and a halfling..." Aragorn nodded and followed the healer.  
  
Haldir had taken over Aragorn's place by Éowyn's side. Her hand was still resting in the warm water. "We both have been granted a great gift today Haldir of Lórien. We should treasure it from this day forward." Éomer stared into Haldir's eyes. "But was it not your treasuring her beyond everything that made her choose this path? Éomer, she needs freedom, not a cage. Only when free will she blossom, a cage would destroy her." Slowly Éomer nodded. "I will leave her in your keeping for now, I hope you won't let me down again." Then he was gone, leaving the two elves alone with his sister.  
  
"You knew, did you not? You knew what she would be to me and yet you did not tell me. Why?" Haldir had always known that Legolas could see into the future of those he cared for deeply, and the Prince cared for the Chief Guardian. "I did, yes, I knew. But even had I told you, would you have believed me? The proud Warden of Lórien in love with a mere mortal? No, you would have laughed at me..." Haldir nodded, Legolas was right, as always.  
  
"Only now can I understand your feelings for Aragorn. Forgive me if I was not as supportive as you could have expected it from a friend." Legolas could hardly believe his ears. Haldir, haughty Haldir was apologizing for something he had done? "What has come over you?" Haldir smiled and looked down upon the face of Éowyn, "She has, she filled my heart with love without even realizing it. I struggled against it, a hopeless effort. She made my soul complete. Legolas, she is the one I have longed for all of my life. Though I did not know it."  
  
Legolas placed his hand upon Haldir's shoulder, "Well, you should start and believe the people around you," he smiled and then continued in a stern voice, "She will live, we all should be thankful for that. She will live and be with you. She is meant to be with you." He moved towards the door. "Now I will leave you. Even if we have won this battle, this was only a small part of Sauron's force. We will have to make our next move soon."  
  
Now he was alone with his beloved again. Slowly he dried her hand, gasping at the feel of it. Warmth was returning to it, the ice was melting away. He took the small hand into his, kissing it softly. Suddenly he felt her move, holding on to him. His head flew up to look into her half-open eyes, a smile playing around her mouth. "Haldir," her voice hardly audible. "You have returned to me, nín anoriel, meleth nín, cuiamin..." Haldir's voice trailed off as he covered Éowyn's face with kisses. "Never do this to me again, I need you, I cannot be without you." Éowyn chuckled softly, "I gave you a promise, that I'd remind you of those words you said to me after Éomer left us last night. And haven't I done that?"  
  
"How dare you say such a thing, I thought I had lost you." Éowyn moved her right hand carefully up to his face, stroking it softly. "Oh Haldir, you almost lost me, almost. But I'm here with you. I love you, meleth nín." She pulled his face down and kissed his lips. "My Lord of Night and Silver, I love you..." 


	15. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Cuiamin - my life.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 15 - Sweet Revenge  
  
Éowyn was asleep, her head resting against Haldir's chest. He had taken off his armour and was once again dressed in the garb of Lothlórien. Her small right hand lay in his; the warmth that he now felt returning to it filled his heart with so much joy that he feared it might burst. His left arm was lying over her waist, careful not to touch her broken arm. 'She is alive,' he kept repeating to himself, still hardly able to believe it.  
  
The first rays of the rising sun entered the chamber and touched Éowyn's face. A smile appeared on her features, and with a loud sigh she opened her eyes. "Haldir," she whispered while turning in his embrace until she gasped with pain. "Your left arm, it is broken. Do you not remember?" Slowly she nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I do remember. The King, he is dead, isn't he? What of Meriadoc?"  
  
Haldir leaned down and kissed his beloved's brow. "He is safe, he will live. Aragorn has healed you both." She could see uneasiness in his eyes when he mentioned the ranger's name. She took Haldir's hand in hers and raised it to her lips, kissing it softly. "Don't fear him, Haldir. I love you, I always will."  
  
Slowly Haldir withdrew his hand from her grasp and she let it go reluctantly. He raised himself from the bed, carefully laying her back onto the cushions. All night he had been pondering over one thing. Aragorn had been able to heal her, while he, Haldir, had not been able to help her in any way. He knew it was folly, the ranger was happy with Legolas. Slowly he turned back to the bed, "Nín anoriel, I better go and ask one of the healers to look at you."  
  
When he opened the door he almost collided with the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas' blue eyes looked at him in question, and Haldir nodded. "She is awake, I am on my way to seek for one of the healers. Her broken arm gives her pain..." Legolas smiled at his friend, "Haldir of Lórien, she really changed you."  
  
Éowyn's face seemed to glow when Legolas looked at her, no wonder why his friend loved her. "How fare you, my lady?" The woman sighed deeply before answering, "What do you think, with your friend around me?" She raised her eyes to the heavens in mockery. "Really, you must be the most evil elf that ever roamed this earth. You could have warned me." The Prince smiled and replied, "Well, at least I had something good to think of while," his face darkened as he continued, "while we ventured upon the road Aragorn had chosen for us."  
  
She nodded and reached out for his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I have thought of you as well. And since the day I finally allowed my own feelings ... well, I know how much you mean to Haldir. It would have been very hard on him if he had lost you." Legolas sat down by Éowyn's side. "Not as much as your death, fair Éowyn. He was mad with grief and almost challenged Aragorn." She looked at the elf in doubt, "What do you mean? Not because he still thinks..." - "No, Aragorn was unsure of his healing powers, as he is unsure of everything except for one..." Éowyn could hardly believe her eyes but the elf actually blushed.  
  
Teasingly she said, "Well, I wonder what that might be..." Then she continued solemnly, "I thought that I would be the reason for Haldir's death once, I still do. But he won't let me fight him any longer. And I've not the strength to fight both him and my own heart... You were right, my feelings for Aragorn were nothing compared to this. It's as if I had not really lived before he entered my life. Though at first..." Legolas continued for her, "Though at first you would have preferred to kill him. Yes, he has this effect on people."  
  
Éowyn looked at the elf in surprise. He was Haldir's friend; he was supposed to point out Haldir's virtues to her. "If you keep telling me what a terrible person he is I might have to reconsider my feelings for him," she suggested with a wicked grin. "It is not as if you did not know this already." But then he clasped her hand in his and stared at her in earnest. "This battle that raged within you is nothing compared to what must have gone on within him. The fact that you are mortal..." Tears started to appear in Éowyn's eyes, she couldn't speak and so she only nodded.  
  
"But then, it is his destiny to be with you. And who knows, there might be a way that you can be together, forever." Forcing herself to stop crying she was able to ask, "What way?" Legolas smiled knowingly, "That I cannot tell you, not now. But one day you will be standing at a crossroad. The path that you will chose then might change your life, for all times." Before Éowyn could say anything in reply the door opened and Haldir returned with a healer. Legolas rose and bowed to Éowyn, kissing her small hand. "Namarie." And with a nod to Haldir he left the room.  
  
"I hope he did not speak too badly of me," Haldir asked half joking, half concerned. "He didn't say anything I didn't know already ... except perhaps..." The elf read his love's mind and answered the question before it had been asked, "Farewell, he only bid you farewell. I think someone should teach you a bit about our language, though of course I will never be tired of explaining everything to you. Lord Elrond perhaps, one day..." Éowyn smiled, "I would love that."  
  
The healer just shook his head, 'Elves, you can't understand them. The poor woman...' A genuine smile appeared on his face as he looked at Éowyn's right arm. "That ranger really knows how to heal someone..." Éowyn almost blurted out Aragorn's true identity, only in time did she saw the warning on Haldir's face. The man now continued with Éowyn's left arm, "It'll take time to mend, but it shouldn't hurt anymore as of tomorrow. But that ranger, Aragorn was his name, yes, Aragorn said that you should remain in bed for at least ten days."  
  
Hearing this, a broad smile formed on Haldir's features and Éowyn couldn't help asking herself why he was grinning. Then understanding dawned on her, now she would be the patient and he would be able to repay her for the kindness she had shown to him. Involuntarily she shivered at the thought, remembering her own beastly behaviour.  
  
The healer turned to Haldir and handed him a small bag. "I found a some more athe... ehm, Kingsfoil. I thought you could bathe her hand again." He hated all these elvish words. Why couldn't people just stick with their own language? Nodding to Éowyn he swept out of the room.  
  
"How on earth could this creature become a healer? He does not even know athelas." His arrogance had been something she first thought appalling, now she loved it as much as everything about the elf before her. "Ten days he said? Well, I for one will surely enjoy these ten days." Now the teasing tone in his voice was unmistakable. He would make her pay for her behaviour.  
  
"You know of course that I'm supposed to rest these ten days. Undisturbed." Pride filled her eyes, unwillingness to be subdued. "Well, I think Legolas told you of my flaws ... I tend to forget the needs of others over my own." He smiled at her while stepping up to her bed. "Aren't you forgetting something, meleth nín? My arm is broken, and I really should not..." her remarks were stopped by Haldir's lips that brushed over hers.  
  
A moan escaped her throat as she pulled Haldir's head down towards her. Too soon the elf broke the kiss, eyes filled with concern. "No we should not ... you are right ... you should rest. We have all this time ahead of us. Forgive me, nín anoriel, cuiamin." As he saw Éowyn's raised eyebrow he added with a chuckle, "my life." 


	16. Joy and Sorrow

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Cuiamin - my life. Amin mela le - I love you. Elbereth - star-queen ... elvish name of Varda, one of the Valar. Namarie - farewell. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 16 - Joy and Sorrow  
  
The scent of athelas once more filled the room. But instead of her right hand, Haldir bathed her left in the healing water. If athelas could safe her from gliding into the shadow-world, maybe it could also speed up the mending of her broken bones.  
  
He had almost lost his self-control earlier that day. It filled him with shame how close he had been to taking her. Not against her will that had been obvious, but she was hurt, had barely survived. And he could only think of lying with her, and by doing so driving the threat of Aragorn from his mind forever.  
  
Why was he feeling this way? Aragorn was bound to Legolas, the love they shared apparent whenever they were together. And still. Haldir knew that the future king of Gondor would not turn Éowyn down if she pursued him seriously. He would share his body with her but never the depth of his heart. Or would he? He forced himself to concentrate on tending Éowyn's hand. There was no reason for all these thoughts after all. She was here, with him. Had told him time and time again that she loved him, wanted to be with no one but him.  
  
Yes, ever since she had been woken to new life by Aragorn, she had only tried to console him. When would she break down herself? Théoden was dead, her beloved uncle had left her for all eternity and she had not yet shed even one tear over it. Only on the battlefield, when she was lying in Haldir's arms had she cried out in pain. But he feared that this grief would consume her sooner or later, and he prayed that he would be there to hold her when that time would come.  
  
Éowyn watched her love through half-opened eyes. His face was solemn, a mask of concentration. But she also felt a battle raging through him. Was it still the one Legolas had told her about? Had he finally seen how fragile she, a mortal, really was? She longed to tell him that they would always be together, but they both would know it for a lie. What of that way Legolas had mentioned? Why hadn't the Elven Prince told her more about it? All she longed for was to be with the one before her, for as long as possible. Her heart was filled with a love she never knew existed.  
  
The pain in her broken arm slowly subsided, warmth spread over her whole body like a soft blanket. She smiled and caught the elf's eyes. "Meleth nín, who said that you were no healer? I feel no more pain, thanks to you." Haldir smiled weakly, "All I can do is copy things others did before me. Aragorn is the true healer; I owe my life to him. Had he not been able to heal you..." - "... you would have killed him?" Éowyn suggested and, seeing the astonished look upon the elf's face, she added, "Legolas told me of your outburst."  
  
Haldir turned away before he replied, "Had he failed, my life would have been undone. You are everything to me, cuiamin. Amin mela le, I love you." Softly she touched his chin, turning his head back to face her. "What has brought you into my life, my Lord of Night and Silver? What did I ever do to deserve this? You might not be a healer of the body, but you are a healer nevertheless. You healed my soul." And trying hard to remember all the beautiful elvish words she had heard from her beloved's lips, she repeated them, needing to show him how deep her feelings ran. "Meleth nín, cuiamin. Amin mela le."  
  
Those words reached his soul. Never had he thought he would hear them from anyone. How could anyone truly love him, the proud and arrogant Chief Guardian of the Golden Wood? And he had not longed for it either. He had not missed these words, but now they were all that mattered in his world. This woman, this frail mortal, whom he had hated at first, had become his world. His soul screamed, 'My Lady, show me that way you told me about. For I cannot be without her.'  
  
And inside his head a voice answered; the low voice of Galadriel, 'When you return, Haldir, when you return with her. Bring your sun to Lórien and your questions shall be answered. Do not be afraid to reveal yourself to her, your soul. For she is your true love. Elbereth herself smiles upon you... Namarie.'  
  
Éowyn looked at him baffled. His eyes had suddenly seemed so distant even though they were still fixed upon her. As if he didn't see her but something far away. "Haldir?" The elf smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "Nín anoriel, if we live still when the last battle has been fought, will you come with me to Lórien? Will you see the Golden Wood with me?"  
  
Her heart answered before she could even think about her reply, "Yes, yes. Oh Haldir, I will. But..." finally the things that had come to pass the previous day flashed back into her mind, "But first I have to go home, to Edoras. If we survive this, I first have to see my Uncle put to rest. Only then will I be free to do what you ask of me..." Tears welled from her eyes and Haldir took her into his arms.  
  
---  
  
So Éomer found them an hour later. When he heard the King of Rohan enter, Haldir turned his head towards him and he inclined his head in greeting. Slowly he let go of Éowyn, who was looking so forlorn that it almost broke his heart to move away from her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and left the siblings alone.  
  
Now Éomer sat by his sister's side, holding her in his arms. "Why Éomer, why did he have to leave us so soon? Why couldn't he stay? First Theódred and now..." she whispered between sobs. "Beloved sister, he is with his forefathers now, his wife, his son. He died nobly on the battlefield. We should honour him for what he has done for Rohan in his long years. Let's forget about the days of Gríma, remember how proudly he rode into the final battle. I only wish he had known that you were there..."  
  
She clung to him, her beloved brother who now was the King of the Riddermark. And as king he would surely... "Éomer, what are you going to do now? This was the first battle with Sauron, how many will follow?" Once again he marvelled at how quick her mind worked. "The Captains of the West, including me, will set out the day after tomorrow again. We will lead our troops to the Black Gate. Gandalf says that we have to keep the Eye of Sauron from his own country... I believe this has something to do with Isildur's Bane, but what it is, he would not tell. You know the wizard." Both of them smiled at these last words.  
  
"Promise me to return," before Éomer could reply anything she added, "Just promise it. Let me have this promise to hold on to while you walk a road that might lead to the end for all of us." Slowly he nodded, "I promise." Éowyn now forced herself to think of something but the perilous future that lay before her brother. "How is the halfling, Meriadoc?" Only now had she remembered her companion and brother in arms.  
  
"Aragorn healed him, as he healed you and the new Steward of Gondor, Faramir. Denethor apparently lost the little bit of mind that he had and burned himself, trying to take his son with him. But Gandalf and yet another halfling by the name of Peregrin saved Faramir in the nick of time. I believe that both halflings will pay you a visit very soon. They are eager to see both you and Haldir. And I believe that this time the elf will prefer to stay behind, with you." She could hear a low chuckle come from her brother's throat.  
  
"Hmm, can I choose?" she teased. "No, I think I've had enough bloodshed for a while. I will stay were I am, and I believe that Haldir will do so, too." Éomer smiled. "I thought as much." Then he became stern again, "Are you sure that he's good for you. All the things that have happened to you of late, you could be mistaken..." She silenced him with a finger on his mouth. "I love him, and he loves me. Brother, please ... try to understand. And if you can't, at least accept it. I couldn't choose between you two. It would tear me apart."  
  
He grasped her hand and withdrew it from his lips. "Éowyn, I'm not saying that I approve of it. But then, I've never seen you like this before. A light is shining from within you, a light that I have not seen before. And I know he's the reason for it. But be warned, if ever he hurts you..." A voice from the door finished for him, "... you will make me pay for it. Yes, I know that Éomer. And I give you my word that I would rather die than cause your sister pain." Éomer glared at the elf and for a moment Éowyn feared that he might forget his words.  
  
But then she saw a smile appear on his face. "I think this might interest you Master Elf. Your Lord and Lady are sending a small host of archers to join us in our final battle. A messenger has brought the news this morning. They will arrive the day after tomorrow. And I guess you'll be even more interested in the two warriors that will lead them here. Two elves by the names of Rúmil and Orophin..." 


	17. Quarrel amongst Siblings

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 17 - Quarrel amongst Siblings  
  
Haldir stared at Éomer in disbelief. His brothers, the leaders of a troop of soldiers? No, it could not be. But he had to be sure, "Did you say..." Éomer interrupted, "Yes, Rúmil and Orophin. I believe they wish to see their brother. Legolas told me," he added seeing Haldir's eyes widen in surprise. "And I believe they won't be in the best of moods when they arrive here..." his voice trailed off as his mouth widened in a satisfied smile.  
  
Éowyn couldn't understand a thing. Haldir's brothers? To this moment she had been oblivious of the fact that her love had any siblings. And why wouldn't they be happy to see their brother again? And then understanding came over her. Haldir had almost died! At Helm's Deep they had almost lost him. And instead of returning to his home once he was fully healed he joined the Rohirrim in battle once more ... because of her. If Haldir's brothers were angry with him it was her fault.  
  
She felt her brother ease his hold of her and slowly he let go of her completely, rising from the bed. The pale elven face made him smile to himself and with a sparkle in his eyes he questioned the one before him, "Are you quite alright? You look rather shaken, friend." The way he spoke the word 'friend' held nothing but hostility.  
  
Éowyn was shocked, never before had she seen her brother like this. Hadn't he just said that he wouldn't stand in her way? But apparently his loathing for Haldir, the 'seducer' of his sister went deeper than she had imagined. And it was only a matter of time until Haldir would explode, wouldn't be able to hold back his anger anymore. "Éomer," she whispered, "don't." Almost pleading, but her brother ignored her.  
  
"I think I should call a healer, we wouldn't want your brothers to think bad of the race of men. I believe they will take you home with them as soon as possible. No more adventures for you..." Haldir took a step towards the King of Rohan, "What I do or not is none of your concern, friend..." His voice betrayed the rage he felt. How could the man speak to him like this? Only the look upon Éowyn's face made him fight his anger.  
  
"My sister says she loves you, so I think that your deeds are my business after all." Éowyn couldn't believe that this was her beloved brother speaking. The man who now stood by the side of her bed was unknown to her. She tried to catch his eyes, in vain. "Éomer, no!" Her voice was stronger, more urgent. Haldir snapped back, "Not unless she wishes for your help." This was going to end in a catastrophe. There were the two men she loved more than anything else in this world, ready to kill each other.  
  
"Éomer, I warned you. Don't make me choose ... don't make me," tears were beginning to run down her cheeks but she didn't even notice. Her brother's head spun around, his gaze locking with hers. "Don't tell me you'd choose him. You're nothing to him, how could you? No matter how often he professes his love, it's a lie. Don't you see? He is immortal. How many have heard these words before you, I wonder? And how many will follow?" - "What about this light that you saw within me? Doesn't my happiness mean anything to you, brother?"  
  
Haldir could not help but smile at Éowyn. He went towards the bed and stood behind his beloved. Éomer glared at him and challenged, "How many, elf? How many have called themselves your lovers? And how many will follow? Tell her, tell her who you really are!" Haldir replied calmly, almost too calmly, "I do not deny the existence of others before your sister. But none will ever follow. I love Éowyn, and if Gandalf has taught you something, then you should know that elves do not use these words lightly." He reached out and touched Éowyn's shoulder, feeling her hand creep up to hold on to it. "You warned me not to hurt her. Now I am warning you of the same..."  
  
But the King of the Riddermark was not finished yet, "I will not allow you to have your way with her. She will not be your toy and finally be brushed aside. She will find the one who is destined for her, and will be with him." Éowyn's eyes were ablaze, "How often do I have to tell you..." - "You are not master of your own feelings right now. The news that Aragorn..."  
  
This was the last straw for the Shield-maiden. "King Éomer, it was my destiny to be with Haldir. Not even the King of Rohan can oppose this. I believed you when you said you wouldn't stand in my path, but obviously I was mistaken to trust you. I told you that it would tear me apart to choose between my brother and my love. But I can't see my brother in the man before me anymore..." Her voice was steady and soft as she spoke these words. Her face was set.  
  
Éomer's face fell; he hadn't expected this. "Éowyn, don't you see ... he can't love you, not like you should be loved. Not like you deserve to be loved. A man of Rohan would be able to heal all the wounds that cover your soul." - "A man of the Riddermark?" She laughed, but it was filled not with joy but bitterness. "How often did you let me see that no man of the Mark would be good enough for me? You have raised stakes that no one could ever bridge, no one. But my happiness is no longer your concern. Go back to your soldiers and order them around. For I shall not do your bidding anymore."  
  
He was crushed, deep down inside of him he knew that he had overstepped a border he should never have breached. Éowyn had turned against him; eventually she would forgive him he knew. But right now... He turned his gaze towards the elf who was still holding on to Éowyn. "See what you're already doing to her? You made her revolt against her own people, her family."  
  
Haldir smiled weakly, "No, my King, you gave her no choice. If this were to break her it would be your fault. And yours alone. I did not wish for this, I would never have thought that your hatred for me would turn you into such a vile being. King of Rohan, reconsider what you value more, the loathing for me or the love of your sister. If it helped her, I would gladly step aside. Rather would I be parted with her forever than see her suffering for only one moment."  
  
And finally Éomer saw that the elf was sincere, that he indeed loved Éowyn. He remembered the words of the old wizard, 'Elves only love once...' and felt shaken to his very core. All his life had he watched over Éowyn, all his life had he tried to protect her from harm. After failing to shield her from the hurt that came to her through Aragorn, he had sworn to himself to keep her away from more grief and sorrow. But now he himself had caused her what he had tried to shelter her from. He saw her eyes filled with tears and knew that he was their cause.  
  
His voice was shaking when he whispered, "Éowyn, forgive me ... I did not see. I thought, I thought he took advantage of you. I was a fool. Do you hear me? Dearest Éowyn, forgive me." He fell to his knees next to her, looking up at her, crestfallen. She let go of Haldir's hand and touched her brother's cheek. "Will you try to accept my decision? Or will you stand between me any the one I love."  
  
"All I ever wanted for you was happiness. And Éowyn, if he makes you happy, truly happy, I swear to you that I will never say anything against the one you chose again. Sister, I just don't want you to go through more pain. But this path led me to causing you grief, no, I will not pursue it any longer." He looked at Haldir and nodded, "You said that a cage would be her undoing, you're right. I will set her free, free to do what she wants to. Free to be with whom she deems worthy. And if that is you..."  
  
Haldir surprised both siblings and even himself when he walked around the bed and extended his hand to Éomer. "If you can be sure of one thing then it is this. Your sister will never lack being loved. By both you and me." 


	18. A Peaceful Moment

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Amin mela le - I love you. Cuiamin - my life. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Meleth nín - my love. Ilúvatar - The One, divine being, creator of Arda (through the Music of the Valar). Caras Galadhon - City of Trees, heart of Elvendom in Arda, city of the Galadhrim. Mithrandir - grey pilgrim, elvish name of Gandalf. Nín Aran Fuin Ithildin - my Lord of Night and Silver.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 18 - A Peaceful Moment  
  
Haldir held Éowyn in his arms. Finally Éomer had left and now she allowed herself to cry out all the pain she felt. The death of her uncle and the obstinacy of her brother were overwhelming her. She had almost lost Éomer. When would he ever stop seeing her as the small girl she had once been? She clung to Haldir as if her life depended upon it.  
  
His words were echoing in her mind, 'Rather would I be parted with her forever than see her suffering for only one moment.' The knowledge of being loved this deeply made her weep with emotion. Softly she whispered, "Amin mela le, cuiamin." The elf smiled and kissed his love's brow. "Amin mela le, nín anoriel." His voice caressed her soul, touched her heart and filled it with so much love that she feared it might burst. Brushing the tears away she tilted up her head until their eyes locked.  
  
Haldir smiled at her warmly, the smile reaching his midnight-blue eyes. "I never knew how fierce you could be, meleth nín. But to see you and your brother just now... I for one would not want to stand between you and the things you want." A low chuckle escaped Éowyn's throat, "Well, how lucky for you that you are what I want." Her eyes filled with sadness as she continued, "He's always tried to protect me, I can't even hold that against him. Ever since our parents died he's been like a father for me, or at least he tried to be. Every time Théoden or Theódred were yelling at me because I had once again done something, well, foolish, he would come to my rescue. He will need some time yet until he fully understands what is between us. But he will..."  
  
"Hush my love, there is no need for any explanations. We finally understand each other, your brother and I, I do not think that there will be another row like this." His hands cupped Éowyn's face and he leaned down to kiss her cheeks. "Elves," she said teasingly, "what is it about you, thinking you know everything that lies within the future?" Haldir stared at her in mock-astonishment. "Well, we just do. Remember, we are the First-Born and not some lesser children of Ilúvatar." And while taking her right hand into his he added, "Do not forget that Legolas knew about us all along, and so did my Lady." Seeing Éowyn's raised eyebrow he added quickly, "Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Wood."  
  
The Golden Wood, Lothlórien, home of Haldir. He wanted to take her there, show her his world. "You really wish to take me there, to Lórien?" Slowly he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "All you know of my people is from Gandalf, or Mithrandir as we call him. I want you to see the Golden Wood, Caras Galadhon, in all its beauty before it fades away forever." Sadness was in his voice, a sadness that all elves felt. They would soon leave Arda, never to return.  
  
"Meleth nín," Éowyn whispered, "don't think of it ... the passing of your people. Gandalf, no Mithrandir," she corrected herself, seeing a sparkle in his eyes as always when she said something in his language. "Mithrandir told us that the time of the elves was coming to an end. That you would all go into the West, past the Havens." Wonder filled his eyes. "Yes, he told us much ... never did I think that I would be so glad to know all this one day." Haldir drew his love into a tight embrace. "Nín anoriel, you never cease to surprise me."  
  
Suddenly she recalled something her brother had said. "Why does Éomer think your brothers won't be glad to see you again?" Haldir smiled weakly, "They will be, but still ... they will be furious that I risked injury after what came to pass at Helm's Deep. They do not know my reason yet, you..." Éowyn freed her hand from Haldir's grip and caressed his cheek, fingers travelling up to the sensitive tip of the elf's ear. A low moan from her lover was the result.  
  
"Then they will hate me for making you join our troops? For loving you?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Nín anoriel, no, they will love you as soon as they set eyes on you, just like me..." Éowyn's fingers were now gliding through the silvery hair of her beloved and she whispered, "If I remember correctly, you loathed me at first." His eyes were filled with warmth and love. "I thought I did, but I must have loved you even then."  
  
Her hand had reached the strong shoulders of the Guardian and pulled him down to her. When their lips met, the kiss sent bolts of fire through their bodies. Éowyn could feel the tip of Haldir's tongue trailing her lower lip and she opened her mouth a fraction to allow him inside. Soon their tongues were intertwined, battling, caressing. The elf wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Deepening the kiss. At the back of his mind an urgent voice called out to him, 'But she is injured.'  
  
He broke the kiss, panting. "Éowyn, no. Your arm is still hurt, even though you do not feel any pain currently." A seductive smile appeared on the woman's features. "Haldir, my Lord of Night and Silver, don't push me away. Not now, I need to feel your presence. I need to feel you. Meleth nín..." He could see that she was thinking hard and raised an eyebrow in question. "My Lord of Night and Silver, what is that in your tongue?" A chuckle escaped the elven throat of her lover. "My Lady seems very eager to learn ... it is nín Aran Fuin Ithildin," he added, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Amin mela le, nín Aran Fuin Ithildin," she whispered in his ear, her voice heavy with emotion and desire. "Are you sure you want this? The last thing I want is to hurt you..." Éowyn smiled wickedly, "Since when are you so, well, modest. What happened to your arrogance? Your fabled arrogance, Legolas called it. Haughty Haldir, that's what they call you. But now..." She was stopped by Haldir's lips, covering her mouth.  
  
"Haughty indeed ... I think I will have to teach our dearest Prince a lesson," he muttered when their lips parted. "And as for you, remember that it was you who asked for this," he added, voice laden with utmost longing. He let himself fall back on the bed, pulling Éowyn with him. His strong hands caressed her face, then travelled down to the laces holding her dress together. One more questioning glance, and he opened the fastenings.  
  
Slowly her hand tugged at the lacings of his tuning, struggling with them but finally she was able to reveal part of her love's broad chest. She leaned down, swiftly kissing his lips, but then moving her mouth down to his collarbone and further down until she found a nipple. She could feel Haldir move under her ministrations, trying to wriggle himself free. Her teeth closed around the peak and a low moan came from the one beneath her.  
  
"Éowyn," he whispered hoarsely, "meleth nín." Her lips had moved to the second nipple and repeated their previous actions. Her hand travelled over his chest and stomach, feeling his firm muscles beneath the silken skin. Teasingly she trailed her fingers over his navel and was rewarded by a loud moan. From somewhere a voice whispered to him, 'What if someone should enter just now?' Éowyn's merciless hand now moved further down, feeling her lover's arousal through the fabric of his leggings.  
  
Between moans Haldir managed to say, "Wait ... the door ..." Reluctantly Éowyn stopped her sweet attacks upon her lover's body and raised herself enough for him to slide out from under her. When he turned to face her again after locking the door she was lying on the cushions as naked as she had been born. Her golden hair was falling over her shoulders and a smile played around her lips. Her right arm was reaching out for him, beckoning him to return to her.  
  
Discarding the rest of his clothing, he willingly obeyed. Slowly he lowered himself over her soft body, careful not to touch her broken arm. "Nín anoriel, meleth nín." A soft kiss upon her brow. "Nín Aran Fuin Ithildin, amin mela le." Fingers playing in slivery hair, pulling her beloved down to meet her sensual lips. Eyes locking, midnight meeting light blue. Heartbeats echoing each other. And always the knowledge, 'This is as it is supposed to be. We are meant to be together.'  
  
Slowly passion takes over, hands moving frantically over silken skin. Burning touches, lips meeting in endless kisses. Bodies shaking as lust gains hold of them both. Words of love whispered into the night... 


	19. Many Meetings

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Meleth nín - my love. Cuiamin - my life. Amin mela le - I love you. Meldiramin - my friend. Mae govannen - well met.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 19 - Many Meetings  
  
Haldir woke when the first rays of the sun entered the room. Feeling the warmth of his love's body next to him filled his heart with joy. He leaned down to her head, which was resting on his chest, softly kissing her golden hair. He could feel her stir in his arms. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Did you sleep well?" he inquired with a smile. "I can't remember sleeping at all," Éowyn replied teasingly. "You wouldn't let me..."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped the elf's throat, "Is that so? Well, I have to say that I slept save and sound. Did anything happen last night worth remembering?" Éowyn raised herself and hit her lover's ribcage with her small fist. "Oh, really?" she demanded to know. Before she could launch another attack, he caught her wrist and brushed his lips over the soft skin of her hand. "I think my brother's might not be too happy to see how you treat me, nín anoriel..." The sparkle in his eyes was almost unbearable for Éowyn.  
  
Her face was suddenly a mask of fear, "What if they hate me? What if they think I bewitched you? I can't even bear to think of living without you..." His free hand was now stroking her cheek. "That is not going to happen, meleth nín. Nothing they could ever say would turn me against you. You are my destiny, cuiamin. Amin mela le."  
  
---  
  
After a long, but infinitely sweet struggle, Haldir had finally managed to leave Éowyn alone for a short time. He longed to see his friends again, maybe for the last time ever. But apparently at least Legolas had thought along the same lines, because both elves almost collided at the entrance of the Houses of Healing. "Meldiramin," the Elven Prince exclaimed. "My friend," Haldir said before he embraced a very surprised Legolas. "She surely has changed you; for the better," the Prince stated with a grin.  
  
When Haldir broke the embrace he stared at his friend, recalling something Éowyn had told him the night before. "So you call me 'haughty Haldir', is that so meldiramin?" He chuckled softly as he saw the surprise upon Legolas' fair face. "Have I really been this unbearable?" he added more seriously. At last the Prince understood; this was not an accusation, but an apology. "Haldir, this arrogance of yours. It is part of your soul. But at last you found the most important part of it; love. Haughty Haldir is still there, but he had found a brother, one that is nothing but loving."  
  
"I cannot be without her," he said sincerely. "If you know any way..." Legolas stopped him by shaking his head. "It is not in my power to answer your question. All I am allowed to say is: do not despair, do not loose hope." Haldir stared at him, almost pleading. But he could see that it was useless to pursue the question. The Prince would not tell him. He had to wait until he was back in Lórien, with Éowyn.  
  
"Now, may I see her? Or is she too weak after last night?" A sparkle was in Legolas' eyes. "I know what happened between you an Éomer. And I can also guess how you consoled Éowyn afterwards..." - "Legolas!" Haldir was stunned. What wickedness lay behind the fair elvish features of the Prince of Mirkwood? "I know the way humans love. Their passions ... and Éowyn is very passionate indeed. Like you my friend." A warm smile appeared on Haldir's face. He could still see the desire in his beloved's eyes, matched by his own.  
  
Legolas' words woke him from his reverie, "So may I see her?" Haldir nodded, "I was just about to get her something to eat. She must be, well, close to being famished." Now Legolas chuckled, "You should be ashamed of yourself Haldir, she is still hurt..."  
  
---  
  
The day passed away. One happy meeting after another. It was the day before the Captains of the West would set out again. Set out to face the terrible strength of the Lord of Mordor. But no one mentioned this. There would be enough time to think of the terror that might come to each of them later.  
  
The two hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin had joined them around mid-day. Meriadoc had tears in his eyes as he saw the Lady of the Riddermark again. He had believed her to be dead, had thought he had failed her. Her smile made him cry with joy. "What is this now, Master Halfling? This is not befitting a soldier of Rohan," she teased him. But she, too, felt tears welling from her eyes. Peregrin was almost speechless. He stood by Legolas' side in awe.  
  
He had met Haldir in Lórien when the Fellowship came to the Golden Wood. But the Chief Guardian of those days had nothing in common with the elf who held the Lady of Rohan in his arms. His eyes were full of warmth where previously only cold had been. There was love where the hobbit had only seen contempt. The young hobbit had believed that Legolas was the only elf filled with this much feeling, but now he saw how mistaken he had been. And Éowyn ... he was struck by the thought that this beautiful woman should have killed the Lord of the Nazgûl.  
  
Éomer also appeared. No longer trying to convince his sister of the wrongness of her feelings, he forced himself to be civil towards Haldir. Éowyn could see the struggle and sent a silent prayer to her ancestors. 'Give him strength, let him come back to me ... and let him accept my decision.'  
  
Gandalf came in the evening. Everyone except for Legolas had left, and Éowyn had fallen asleep in her lover's arms. "How come you took this long, Haldir?" he asked as the door closed behind him. Both elves stared at the wizard in disbelief. The sound of soft laughter broke the silence. Éowyn had awoken and smiled at the old man. "Who else knew about it? I'm getting the impression that the only ones who didn't were Haldir and me." The eyes of the wizard gleamed happily and he closed the space between him and the bed with four steps.  
  
Slowly he reached out to touch the woman's forehead. "Aragorn is a true healer. You owe your life to him." She nodded, smiling inwardly at the feeling of Haldir's arms closing around her. "I only wish I could thank him for it. Won't he come?" The wizard shook his head. "He will only enter the city again once he's made King. After the final battle..." Éowyn's hand closed around the wizard's. "Mithrandir, would you promise me something?"  
  
Gandalf smiled and for a moment looked at Haldir, nodding to the elf. "Anything, if it's within my power." Éowyn's face was contorted in pain as she spoke. "Look after Éomer, I could not bear to loose him as well..." - "I will do what I can, my Lady," the wizard replied softly. The he raised himself and looked from one elf to the other. "It might interest you to hear that the archers of Lórien are approaching. We hadn't expected them before tomorrow but it seems that some of their numbers were just eager to arrive here." Gandalf finished with a grin.  
  
---  
  
Legolas and Haldir were standing on the city wall, looking over the Pelennor. Slowly riders, a great host of riders, approached the city gate. The two figures at the head of them were already clearly visible. Proud elvish faces, long flowing silvery hair ... Haldir's brothers. Legolas felt the tension of his friend and said with a sparkle in his eyes, "Well, I for one would not want to change places with you just now..."  
  
Within five minutes they were by the city gates, just in time to meet the arriving elves. Legolas bowed to the two brothers as they dismounted. "Rúmil, Orophin ... mae govannen." One of the two turned to the Prince, while the other had his eyes fixed on Haldir, "Legolas, meldiramin." With that Rúmil threw his arms around the Elven Prince. Haldir raised his gaze to meet that of his brother who spat, "Why, Haldir, why did you not come back?" His eyes where flaring, a fire ablaze within him. "The Lady told us that you had a good reason for it ... now I wonder what that might be!"  
  
Rúmil had finally let go of Legolas and was now as well staring at his eldest brother. "I would also like to hear it, Haldir. Did you wish to be killed?" Haldir looked from one angry face to the other. "I had a reason," he whispered, "nín anoriel, cuiamin ... Éowyn, Lady of Rohan..." 


	20. Reunion

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend. Namarie - farewell. Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Cuiamin - my life.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 20 - Reunion  
  
Orophin's hand shot forward, closing about Haldir's neck. "Your what? Do you seriously want to tell us that you finally found love? In a mortal?" His eyes were sparkling dangerously. Legolas slowly moved in and drew Orophin's hand away from his brother's throat. "Do you prefer to let him answer or will you just kill him right away?" Rúmil turned towards the Prince, "What is it to you, or did you know?"  
  
Legolas just nodded. Haldir had finally regained is composure and eyed his brothers, now equally angered. "Yes, Orophin. She is a mortal, and it fills me with terror to think of that. I fought my own feelings, for far too long. I am tired of fighting, please, do not force me to fight you." He raised his hands in a defensive gesture, "I do not wish to stand against you, but by the Valar, I will if I have to. She has seen enough grief already, I will not allow anyone to hurt her again, least of all you."  
  
Rúmil had started to grin and was now laughing aloud. "You, in love? What kind of joke is this? Haldir, you are not capable of this kind of feelings. I do not know anyone who is colder than you are when it comes to the matters of the heart. The only ones you have ever shown honest affection for, are the members of your family. Everyone else was graced by your arrogance," he added with a frown. "Orophin is the one who cares about others, not you." Legolas now stood next to Haldir, facing the two other elves. "Rúmil, do not be mistaken in your brother's capabilities to feel. Éowyn has changed him. He is no more the haughty and arrogant elf he was. I have seen him loose his self-control, because of her."  
  
Haldir looked at the Prince thankfully, but still shook his head. "You are wrong in that, meldiramin. Without my arrogance Éowyn and I would still be apart now." Then he returned his gaze to his brothers. "I know I claimed that I would never be so foolish to fall for anyone and follow the example of Orophin. I cannot even tell how often I said such things. But I was wrong; yes, I admit it. There was something missing in my life. And only now do I know what that was ... her."  
  
His brothers stood as if they had just been struck by lightning. At last Orophin spoke, "But she will, she will not be able to share your life with you. Haldir, she is mortal." Never before had he seen Haldir like this. Slowly the news started to sink into him, and he saw that his brother was indeed sincere about his feelings for this human woman. "I know that, you need not repeat it over and over again. But then, the Lady and Legolas both speak of a way, a way for us to be together forever."  
  
Now Rúmil had found words again and uttered them, "Our Lady? Galadriel knows? Why did she not tell us?" - "I believe she wanted to let Haldir inform us of this," Orophin interrupted his youngest brother. "I do not say that I am happy with all of this, but if the Lady approves of it..." Haldir stared at Orophin in disbelief. "Brother, I know what it means to love ... I will not tell you to stop loving this Éowyn. I know you could not do it anyway. But be careful."  
  
Finally the two embraced. To Haldir it felt as if a huge stone was taken off his chest. He was reunited with his brothers, and their rage seemed to have ebbed away. But Rúmil was still lost in thought. "What I do not understand is why you came here. Why did you not stay with her, at Rohan?" Legolas, who was still standing by Haldir's side, chuckled lowly. "Well, that might have been difficult as the Lady of the Riddermark is in fact here, at the Houses of Healing."  
  
Orophin broke the embrace and looked at the Prince in puzzlement. "She is here? So do men now even send their women into battle?" Haldir smiled as the memory of Dernhelm flushed back into his mind. "No, but then, Éowyn is not what you would call a normal woman. I owe my life to her. If it had not been for her, I would probably be dead right now." He continued as he saw interest creep into his brother's eyes.  
  
"She found me on the battlements of Helm's Deep, closer to death than to life. She healed me, and I treated her with utmost contempt. A mortal! I thought she was not even worthy of being in the same room with me. But then, she showed me the warmth of her soul, behind the icy outward appearance. I longed for her, thought I could fight my desires. But my heart was stronger than my will." His voice was heavy, the love for Éowyn filling his eyes.  
  
"Her people, the late King Théoden and her brother wanted her to stay behind. But she refused to be ordered around. I could not be parted with her, and so I rode with her. I almost lost her on the battlefield. Did the Lady tell you, the Witch-King has been slain. Slain by none other than one of the halflings, Meriadoc, and Éowyn. I found them; she was almost gone. In that moment I realized that she indeed was all I needed, my only true love. And I will fight anyone who tries to tear us apart." The last he added with a menacing expression on his fair elven face.  
  
Orophin nodded silently and Rúmil stated, "Just as headstrong as you are, is she not? Well, if you really think that she is your destiny ... it is not like you ever listen to what we said anyway," he finished with a shrug. Then he drew his brother into an embrace, whispering into his ear, "I shall be happy for you, you deserve it more than any other I know. Well, apart from me of course," he added with a grin.  
  
Legolas now bowed to the three siblings and bid them farewell, "As you are not going to kill each other, I think it is safe if I now leave you alone. I believe you two have no intentions following us into battle," he added with a raised eyebrow. Both Orophin and Rúmil shook their heads violently. "We came only to see if Haldir had lost the rest of his mind, obviously he has," the youngest smirked. The Prince sighed, "As you wish. I will return to the Captains now. I do not believe I shall see you tomorrow. Namarie." But before he was out of hearing range he turned again, "Haldir. Please bid your lady farewell for me." With that he left them.  
  
Orophin was the first to speak again, "Well, I should like to meet the woman who has conquered your heart. Would you lead the way?" Haldir looked from one to the other and then nodded. "Follow me."  
  
Slowly they ascended on the main city road. Everywhere people pointed at them and whispered amongst themselves. Seeing the elves filled their hearts with joy. Their arrival had brought new hope to them. Maybe they weren't lost after all. And a rumour was running through the city. The King had returned to them, had healed their Steward. Haldir smiled to himself, 'Not only your Steward...'  
  
At last they reached the sixth circle of the city and arrived at the Houses of Healing. Haldir was greeted by one of the healers and soon they stood before the door to Éowyn's chambers. Before the Guardian could reach for the handle, the door flew open and they faced Gandalf. "You have taken quite some time. Éowyn has just fallen asleep again." And quietly he added to Haldir, "She is worried, afraid of your brother's reaction. I will leave you now, but I warn you ... don't hurt her." The eyes of the wizard gleamed dangerously.  
  
Without glancing at his brothers, Haldir passed the wizard and approached the bed of his beloved. The bed he had shared just last night. Warmth filled him as he recalled her sweet body in his arms. But not now. He kneeled by her side, taking her hand in his. "Éowyn, meleth nín. Awake, there are some that wish to meet you, nín anoriel."  
  
Orophin and Rúmil slowly moved towards their brother. As they heard Haldir's voice whispering to Éowyn, as they saw the both of them together and beheld the gentle touch of their hands, all doubt faded from them. Here were two hearts that were bound by destiny. They were intended to be together. But why did she have to be of the Lesser Children?  
  
Éowyn sighed softly as she opened her eyes, gaze locking with that of her lover. "Haldir, meleth nín." Haldir turned towards his brothers, followed by Éowyn's eyes. "Cuiamin, these are my siblings. Orophin," the elf bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off the woman before him. "And Rúmil, my youngest brother." Rúmil did not even try to withhold his surprise and stared openly at the Lady of the Riddermark. Once again it was Orophin who broke the silence, "Our brother has told us much of your courage, my Lady. But he forgot to mention your beauty. I am happy for him, though I think I should warn you. Haldir is not the most amicable elf under the sun."  
  
A smile appeared on Éowyn's face, making her gleam from within. "Thank you, but it's too late for that warning already, I'm afraid." Softly she withdrew her hand from Haldir's and reached for Orophin's. The tall elf bowed down to take it. "My Lady, you shall always be welcome in our family. Even though my younger brother might not be able to confirm this right now, I am sure he feels so as well." Gratitude made Éowyn's eyes shine, and tears of joy welled from her eyes.  
  
Slowly Orophin let go of her hand, placing it into Haldir's. "You should treasure her, brother. For love is not found easy, and true love only once in a lifetime..." 


	21. Days of Despair

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Amin mela le - I love you. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Cuiamin - my life. Nín Aran Fuin Ithildin - my Lord of Night and Silver.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 21 - Days of Despair  
  
The day was fading away. It was the sixth since the Commanders of the West had led their army towards Mordor. Hearts were heavy again; the last news had come four days ago. Morgul Vale had been cleared. But now ... nothing. Only hope, that slowly gave way to despair, and nothing to be done but waiting. Waiting for the end that would soon come upon them. The wrath of the Dark Lord. No one believed in the return of the King anymore. No one but those few who knew Aragorn.  
  
The only thing that kept the people of Gondor from complete despair was the returning strength of their new Steward. Faramir had indeed survived and was now often to be seen in the gardens of the Houses of Healing. At times he was alone, at others the halfling, Meriadoc was with him. Peregrin had left Minas Tirith with the Hosts of the West, eager to prove himself in battle. Anxious to represent his people in this, maybe final, battle.  
  
Faramir had met Frodo and Samwise in Ithilien and was now eager to learn more about the Shire and the hobbits. Meriadoc was doing his best, but he had never been known as a frequent visitor of Brandy Hall and its library. But more important was the news Faramir had given him. Frodo and Samwise had been accompanied by a creature that simply had to be Gollum. Gollum, who would do anything to get his precious back. Fear was growing in Meriadoc's mind. If that cursed creature was there, hope was in vain.  
  
When Faramir wasn't alone or with the halfling, one of the elves would be his company. It wasn't the one they called Haldir, everyone knew by now that the proud Chief Guardian of Lórien would never leave the side of the Lady of Rohan. Those who had seen him carry her through the city on the day of the battle of the Pelennor were telling everyone who was interested, and those who weren't, how great the grief of the elf had been. He must love her dearly, they mused. But how was it possible? An elf and a human?  
  
And indeed it was so. Ever since her brother had left, riding into an unknown future, Haldir had been with Éowyn. Her fear was about to consume her; he could see that. How he wished he could take the pain away from her. But he, too, was worried. His brothers were with him, safe for now. But they had told him of Orcish attacks on the borders of Lothlórien. So far these attacks had the aim of weakening those guarding the Golden Wood. But soon their enemies would try to take over his beloved home.  
  
Orophin was with his brother and Éowyn most of the time, telling the Lady of the Riddermark more about Lothlórien. Haldir would smile to himself, relieved that his brothers had accepted his decision to be with the Shield- maiden. It was Rúmil who spent most of his days strolling around Minas Tirith; apparently oblivious of the danger they all were in. And it was also Rúmil, who was with Faramir should the Steward wish for company.  
  
With every passing day, every day without any messengers, despair grew heavier in the hearts of all that were in Minas Tirith. Not even the three elves that walked amongst them could cheer them up anymore. Ever so often did the people raise their head, looking into the East where the dark of the Lord of Mordor was unbroken. The red glow of Mount Doom was the only light in the shadows. But it did nothing but increase their fears.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn stood by the window, watching the sunset. Haldir had no longer been able to prevent her from rising. So he had helped her, his arm wrapped around her waist as she struggled to her feet. Her broken arm was healing fast, thanks to the daily baths in athelas-water. The healers were amazed and soon Kingsfoil was no longer known as a weed but a miraculous healing plant.  
  
Now the two lovers were alone again. Alone at last after a day that had been even worse than all those before. Something terrible had happened; the sky over Mordor was blood red... The elves had felt it even more than the mortals. A great power had been destroyed, yet no one dared to believe that it might be Sauron. Éowyn and Meriadoc had voiced their suspicion together. "Gandalf," they had exclaimed. Ever since then, they had been restless. Awaiting and dreading the news that they might receive.  
  
Haldir's arms were wrapped around his beloved, her head resting on his shoulder. "Meleth nín," he whispered softly. "If this is the end, I am glad that I shall see it with you." His lips swiftly brushed her check, tasting the tears that welled from Éowyn's eyes. "Haldir, you could be save now. Save in Valinor." The elf turned her in his arms until their eyes met.  
  
"I would have never left the Golden Wood. Not until the last ship set sail. Something in me knew that the thing I lacked was here, in Arda." His fingers gently touched her face, brushing the tears away. "Amin mela le, nín anoriel, cuiamin." She threw her arms around her beloved, clinging to him as if he was the only rock in a storm. "I'm so afraid of what's to come. So afraid that I might loose you now, when I only just found you."  
  
Slowly she turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Nín Aran Fuin Ithildin, amin mela le." Her lips were on his, kissing him desperately. 'If this is the end, then let me be with him. Let me die in his arms.' As if he could read her mind he swiftly lifted her from the ground, carrying her to the bed. He looked into her eyes; into those eyes that had tormented him from the moment he had first seen them. Those beautiful eyes that were now filled with love and warmth, and fear.  
  
Her fear was mirrored by his own. He did not dare to hope, to even think that it had been Sauron who had perished. And if it had been Mithrandir, then surely his friends had followed the wizard in death. Then the Dark Lord would claim Arda, would cover all the lands in darkness. All that was good would die; fade away.  
  
As he held her in his arms, caressing her body that responded to every touch, an idea formed in his head. 'If we should survive this, I will take you to Lórien. And there I will bind myself to you. No matter if this should doom me to live a mortal life. At least I shall be with you.'  
  
---  
  
The two lovers were oblivious of everything that went on outside. They did not see the messenger arriving at the gate, bearing the colours of Gondor, of the King. They did not hear the cries of joy when the news of what had happened was going up and down the city. Sauron had perished; his Master Weapon had been destroyed. The King would return to them, the rightful heir to the Throne of Gondor.  
  
Faramir was with Rúmil as he received the messenger and once he was gone, the Steward turned to his companion with a relieved smile upon his lips. Before either of them knew what was happening, they embraced. No one saw, no one but for a chuckling halfling and a shocked elf. 


	22. Dawn of a New Age

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Amin mela le - I love you.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 22 - Dawn of a New Age  
  
The sun had hardly risen when the two lovers were woken by a soft knock at the door. They were waking to a new day, and a new Age of the world. Haldir leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Éowyn's forehead. Then he raised himself and quickly dressed.  
  
Before he opened the door, he turned around and saw his beloved standing by the window, the sunlight bathing her form. She was now wearing a white gown that would be befitting a queen of men. Her eyes locked with his, and she nodded to him, preparing herself for the bad news that was evidently waiting for them. With a deep sigh she turned around, looking at the city that stretched out before her. She had readied herself for the worst, but not for the things she now beheld.  
  
In the meantime Haldir had opened the door and stood face to face with a grinning Rúmil and a rather stern looking Orophin. At first Haldir thought that his youngest brother had finally lost his mind completely. Orophin's expression at least supported that idea. But then he heard Éowyn cry out behind him. "It cannot be! Meleth nín. The people, they are celebrating..." Her voice trailed off as she almost fainted and fell to the floor. Haldir rushed to her side and catched her just in time. Gently he raised her to her feet again, supporting her with an arm around her slender waist.  
  
Rúmil's voice broke the silence, "Yes, sister dear. They are. For our Enemy has perished." He had called Éowyn thus from their first meeting onwards. "Look to the East, His Darkness is fading away." And so it was. Holding on to Haldir, Éowyn turned her head towards the window again. The dark that had been ever present over Mordor was slowly giving way to ... she could hardly believe her eyes ... to the blue sky above.  
  
"This is a reason for joy and merriment, do you not agree, brother," he added with a sideward glance at Orophin. In place of a reply Orophin just glared at his youngest sibling, and ground his teeth. Rúmil shrugged and continued to beam at Haldir and Éowyn, telling them what exactly had happened. He mentioned the messenger, and with a genuine smile added, "I was with the Steward then. He is glad indeed that the King has returned and ordered the celebration you can see down there." Moving towards the two he pointed past them, out of the window.  
  
Éowyn was stunned. They lived; they were safe... She clung to Haldir, tears of joy welling from her eyes. "Meleth nín, it is no dream ... nín anoriel," Haldir stroked her hair as he pressed her closer to him. He turned to Rúmil, inquiring after the Captains of the West. "They live, all of them. As do our friends, and Frodo and Sam are safe as well. They say that it was this creature, Gollum, that destroyed the One." Éowyn whispered against Haldir's shoulder, "Éomer?" Rúmil nodded, "He lives dearest Éowyn. He shall return to you."  
  
Brushing her tears aside she eased her hold of Haldir, smiling warmly at Rúmil. "Thank you." Now she tried to catch the eye of Orophin, who still stool by the door. What she saw in those deep, blue eyes surprised her. No joy was to be found in them, but anger. "Orophin, what is the matter? What happened to you?" she questioned, hoping he wouldn't think her bold for asking.  
  
Orophin glared again at Rúmil and then replied, "My dearest brother has started playing his usual games again. But this time he had to choose someone for a victim who does not know him and his ways." He almost spat those last words. Éowyn didn't understand his meaning, but Haldir apparently did because he asked in a low, almost dangerous tone, "Who? Not Lord Faramir? Rúmil, he is a Lord of Men. And you are just..."  
  
"Just what?" Rúmil interrupted, now equally enraged. "Just some simple guardian, I know, you two keep telling me. I know you disapprove of the way I lead my life. You think that I am unable to have serious feelings for anyone but my own family..." he turned to Orophin as he continued, "If I remember correctly, it is not so long ago that you said the same about Haldir." And returning his gaze to Haldir, he finished, "Not everyone can be as perfect as you."  
  
Finally Orophin's voice could be heard, but Éowyn would have preferred him to remain silent. "Are you trying to tell us that you have feelings for the Steward? That he is not just another name on your list of conquests?" Glaring at his brother, Rúmil snapped, "What is it to you? The feelings I might have for Faramir are none of your concern. Besides, nothing happed except for the thing you saw down in the garden yesterday." Éowyn was sure that she had seen a sparkle in Rúmil's eyes as he said those words.  
  
Memories of her own childhood came over her. Rúmil reminded her of herself, having yet another row with Theódred and Éomer, their parts now filled by Haldir and Orophin. She couldn't help but start laughing. The three brethren were bewildered by her reaction and asked as one, "What?" Causing her to laugh even harder than before.  
  
She had to fight down her chuckles until at last she managed, "There goes the fabled grace of the Elves. You remind me of my own family..." All three started to smile and Rúmil stated solemnly, "Well, you are a member of our family now. So you better get used to it." Éowyn sighed and looked at her lover, "I guess there is no way of me to get out of it anymore?" Haldir replied teasingly, "No, as I will not let you..." He drew her to him again, kissing her softly.  
  
Orophin bowed to Éowyn, a smile still playing around his lips, "And it seems my Lady, that we are in need of you. You stopped us from killing each other just now." He took her hand in his, kissing it. Haldir held out his hand to Rúmil. "You are both right, she is part of our family now. And indeed we needed her..."  
  
---  
  
The two brothers had left them again after promising not to have another row. Éowyn still smiled as she said, "Elves are no divine beings after all. You are just as human as we are." She leaned back against Haldir who once again stood behind her, his arms wrapped about her waist. With a chuckle he replied, "We, human? Do not forget that we are the First-Born, we are immortal, and we are indeed divine." She turned her head to face him. "Is this infectious, this arrogance of yours?" In mock-anger he answered, "I think I will have to teach you a lesson in manners, my dear Lady. No one ever dared to speak thus to me."  
  
She moved in his embrace until she stood face to face with him. "Amin mela le, Haldir. I'm so glad that we shall be together, without the shadow of Mordor hanging over us. This is the beginning of a new Age, an Age of..." The truth hit her, making her gasp and look at him in terror. He just nodded, "An Age of Men, yes. This Age will see the passing of the Elves, all of them. All of us." He saw the fear in her eyes and continued, "But I shall not forsake you, never. My time has not yet come. I can feel the call of the West, but I will not yield it, not for some time to come."  
  
"Beloved, this is indeed a day of joy and merriment. The two men who are closest to my heart are alive; they will not leave me. Let us join the celebrations, meleth nín. Let us forget the darkness and welcome the light. The dawn of this new Age..." After kissing him again softly, she took his hand and dragged him from the room, joining Meriadoc and Faramir on the way to the Pelennor Fields, where the people of Gondor were assembling.  
  
A/N: This is NOT the final chapter :) And anyway, there's a second instalment coming up ... read more about it on my forum... 


	23. The Return of the King

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Cuiamin - my life. Meldiramin - my friend.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 23 - The Return of the King  
  
The festivities had already lasted for over a week. And Gondor had indeed reason to cheer. Not only had their greatest enemy perished, but once again the rumour spread that their King would return to them. Many were now talking of the greatness of the Ranger of the North, Aragorn. Those warriors who had remained at Morgul Vale had returned to Minas Tirith and were now busy telling everyone about the king. Elessar he called himself now ... the Elfstone.  
  
Every time either of the three Lórien elves, Éowyn or Meriadoc heard these talks they would smile to themselves. He was loved by his people even before he had been crowned. Only Haldir seemed to be a bit uneasy whenever Aragorn was mentioned. No one realized it, but some part of him feared the return of Éowyn's first love. If he desired her for his queen, now that all battles had been fought and won, would she reject him?  
  
---  
  
It was one of the last days of April. The sun had become warmer over the last few weeks; life was stirring in the gardens and parks in and around Minas Tirith. Éowyn had just had word from Haldir that a messenger had arrived, announcing the return of the Hosts of the West. The elf, as one of the king's friends, had been asked to assist Imrahil with the preparations of the coronation that would take place in just a few days.  
  
Faramir had not taken over all fields of his now ending reign as Steward and had left the preparations in the hands of the wise Prince of Dol Amroth. 'Come to think of it,' Éowyn mused, 'Faramir has been rarely seen these last days. Just like Rúmil.' She smiled to herself, 'Nothing has apparently changed into something. Just wait till Orophin finds out...' She still couldn't quite understand why Orophin had reacted the way he had. Was he really thinking so little of his brother to assume that he would hurt Faramir, on purpose even?  
  
Her feet had led her to one of her favourite places in Minas Tirith, the palace gardens. The quiet of the nature consoled her and she thought of what lay ahead of her with a joyful heart. Haldir would show her Lórien. He had been talking about hardly anything else ever since the day they had heard of Sauron's fall. She could feel that he was up to something; his eyes gleamed almost wickedly whenever he spoke of their journey to the Golden Wood.  
  
She had sunken down by the side of a small pond, her back resting against an old willow. Trees could talk, Haldir had told her. She wondered if she would ever be able to hear them. But now as she leaned back against the trunk, closing her eyes, she could almost feel the tree's spirit, its voice a murmur that warmed her heart. A smile appeared on her features. How she longed to see the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. She still marvelled at her own stupidity at times. Had she indeed tried to hate all things elvish? An elf had awoken her soul, had become the reason for her to go on living. She could still see his face contorted in pain when he had found her on the battlefield. She almost had lost him there. But thanks to Aragorn she had survived. And in only a few days time she would be able to finally thank him for it...  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard the sound of clear laughter. Elvish laughter. She opened her eyes and saw Rúmil almost running down to the edge of the pool, dragging a grinning Faramir with him. Suddenly the elf turned around and threw his arms around the Steward. When their lips met in what could only be called a passionate kiss, Éowyn decided that it might be better to leave. 'Is this nothing for you Rúmil?' she chuckled as she questioned herself thus.  
  
But before she could make only a few steps towards the palace, she stopped, thunderstruck. Orophin came strolling towards her, smiling warmly. "My dear Lady Éowyn. Haldir asked me to tell you..." His eyes had glided beyond her to the pool and now he stood rooted to the grassy slope. His usually mild and gentle features turned to a mask of rage and anger.  
  
Éowyn had no time to react as the elf suddenly stormed towards his brother and Faramir. She was following on his heels, calling Rúmil's name, trying not to sound too worried. Orophin had reached the two lovers and pulled his brother out of the other's embrace. "As I thought, so this is 'nothing' in your eyes?" His voice was not raised, but still sounded like thunder. He shortly turned to Faramir, "Yes, my dear brother called the thing that was between you two 'nothing'. His words, not mine..." he added seeing the surprised expression on the face of the Steward.  
  
"How dare you," Rúmil snapped. "Go back to your beloved Míriel and trouble her. Leave me in peace..." Éowyn stood next to Faramir, smiling weakly at the Steward. "Orophin, Rúmil ... please..." she was literally begging the two brothers to refrain from a new display of hostility. It would hurt Haldir if his brothers were fighting like this, and she would try everything in her power to prevent this. "It's Rúmil's life. Please, Orophin... You're a family, think of Haldir as well..."  
  
Orophin sighed and slowly nodded. But still he glared at his brother again. "I am not through with you yet." He was about to turn around and leave when Rúmil addressed Éowyn, "Dearest sister, would you please tell Haldir that I intend to remain in Gondor when you return to the Golden Wood? I wish to deepen the new friendship between elves and men..." Without a word Orophin walked away. But Éowyn had seen the grief in his face. What was the matter with the two brothers?  
  
She quickly replied, "Are you sure this is wise, Rúmil?" After his shrug, she signed and continued, "I will tell Haldir, don't worry. Now, will you excuse me? My Lord," she added with a nod to Faramir. Then she ran after Orophin, who had almost reached the gates of the garden.  
  
"Orophin, what is the matter? He's happy, don't you see?" When the elf turned towards her, she was rendered speechless for a moment. His eyes were filled with agony, and she only remembered too well the time she had felt pain equal to his. The moment she had almost lost Éomer because of his inability to accept her feelings for Haldir. "Orophin..."  
  
"I should watch over him. He is my younger brother. I've always kept him out of harms way. How often did Haldir and I back him up in front of our parents, taking credit for the foolish things he had done. And now ... I failed." She couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean?" she inquired. "Faramir, he is mortal..." Suddenly she understood. It made sense. Both Haldir and Orophin had not intended to hurt Rúmil's feelings when confronting him; they were worried that grief might befall their little brother.  
  
"Then ... do you feel the same way about Haldir and ... me?" Slowly Orophin shook his head. "No, I can see the love between you, it surrounds you. I am sure that you are meant to be together, no matter what. For you there simply must be a way... But Rúmil..." She took his hands in hers, squeezing softly. "I think you really underestimate your brother's capabilities to feel. They, too, are in love. And if there should be a way for Haldir and me, why not for the two of them?" Orophin suddenly smiled and nodded. "Maybe I should stop seeing him as the child he once has been. If he wishes to stay here, we should not stand in his path. Haldir was right, Éowyn, we were in desperate need of someone, well, sensible."  
  
---  
  
The brothers had made their peace again that very night. Both Rúmil and Orophin had whispered to her, "If ever you should need anything..." and softly kissed her cheeks. The latter much to Haldir's annoyance. "She may be a sister to you, but in any other way, keep your fingers off her..." The threat in his voice was negated by the twinkle in his eyes. And as he took Éowyn in his arms he added, "Nín anoriel, cuiamin. You belong to me, forever..."  
  
---  
  
The sound of trumpets announced the return of the armies of the West. All of Minas Tirith had been emptied, the people of Gondor all once again assembled on the Fields of the Pelennor. Éowyn stood by Haldir's side. With them were Imrahil, Faramir, Orophin, Rúmil and, of course, Meriadoc. The hobbit was itching to see his friends again. When he had heard that Frodo and Sam were safe, he had cried with joy. In front of Éowyn. Now he glared at her, daring her to reveal as much to the now returning hobbits.  
  
Faramir was almost happy not to have to rule the country. He had never been as interested in the Stewardship as his brother, Boromir had been. And now the King was returning. He would no longer be needed. And he was glad about it. He had seen his father falter under the pressure of the office. No, he had never wanted to end like him.  
  
Finally the Captains of the West came into view. Aragorn was riding next to Legolas, of course, Éowyn thought. At long last she could feel nothing but happiness for them. They would have a difficult path to take from now on. But their love was strong enough to endure, she was sure of it. On Aragorn's other side rode Éomer, who had raised his hand to greet her at the first sight of his sister. Gandalf was also riding with them. There also were Gimli and Peregrin. And two other halflings, Frodo and Sam.  
  
Before long they had reached those waiting for them and Éomer dismounted before any other. Quickly nodding towards Haldir he drew his sister into a tight embrace. "Sister dear, I missed you." Tears were welling from Éowyn's eyes, "Beloved brother. Éomer, King of the Riddermark. At last you return to me." The others had also dismounted and were welcomed by their friends. The four hobbits stood together, too moved to speak.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn stood before Éowyn and took her face into his hands, softly kissing her forehead. She smiled at him, "When your time allows it, would you spare a half-hour for me?" The man inclined his head in consent. "Of course my Lady." Haldir's heart felt as if it would break into pieces soon. But for the time being he was able to brush these silly feelings aside. Finally Legolas greeted Éowyn, his fair elvish face gleaming with joy. "You look radiant my Lady," he whispered as he leaned down to his her hand. "Meldiramin ... you've been missed." 


	24. A Heart of Stone

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 24 - A Heart of Stone  
  
Éowyn was sitting by her brother's side, listening to his account of the last battle with Sauron. Many brave soldiers had fallen to the weapons of the Dark Lord's minions. Too many. Her eyes filled with tears hearing the names of some of the dead. Men she had known from her early childhood on. And Éomer was only alive because of Frodo and Sam; those two hobbits had saved Middle-Earth.  
  
Slowly and calmly she then informed her brother and king that she would leave Rohan once her uncle had been put to rest. "I wish to be with him, Éomer. It is my heart's greatest desire..." The Rohirrim nodded, "You belong with him, forgive me for not seeing it before." Éowyn pretended to be deep in thought, "Let's see, you almost killed him, twice if I'm informed correctly. You wanted to make me choose between the two of you. I almost lost you because of your stupidity..." Éomer looked hurt, but then he saw the grin on his sister's face.  
  
"Still, you're my brother, and I love you. I think I can forgive you this time..." Strong arms went around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "How shall I do without you?" Never had the two siblings parted for longer than a month. But now it could be well over a year until he would see her again, if not longer. "You will have to, brother. You're King now, you will have so much to do that you will forget to miss me." She said the last words with a sigh. "Make me proud of you. Restore Rohan to its past glory. I know you can do it ... after all, you're my brother."  
  
The two siblings did not realize the presence of another until the servant spoke to Éowyn, "My Lady, the King sent me to ask you if you cared to join him for a walk..." Éomer looked at his sister, trying to search her soul for the meaning of this. She just smiled and nodded, "I'll be right there." Turning to Éomer she added, "There are some things left unsaid between the two of us, and I wish to settle this before I begin my new life by the side of the one I love."  
  
---  
  
Haldir had been searching for Éowyn ever since he had left the remaining Galadhrim warriors, his friends of old. He had been told by one of the city guards that the Lady Éowyn had last been see just outside the city gates, with the King. Had a dagger just pierced his heart? What business did Éowyn have with Aragorn, of all people? Now he stood on the city wall, looking down at the couple that was strolling over the meadows beyond the white wall of Minas Tirith.  
  
---  
  
"You wished to speak to me, fair Lady. I'm here, ready to hear whatever you wish to say to me." Aragorn was holding both Éowyn's hands in his, his dark blue eyes locked with the light blue pools of hers. "I did, my Lord Aragorn. Nay, it should be 'my King Elessar', shouldn't it?" she smiled, the first genuine smile he ever saw upon her face. Her life had changed dramatically during the past months, and now it seemed that she finally had found the peace he could never have given her.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, thank you for saving me. For restoring me ... bringing me back to the one I love." Understanding registered on the King's face. 'So Legolas has been right, once again. She has found love in the arms of ... of Haldir...' He still had problems seeing the Guardian of Lórien as something else than the haughty elf he had known since his first visit to the Golden Wood. But Haldir's actions on the day of the Battle of the Pelennor... Aragorn smiled to himself remembering the fury of the silver-haired elf. Éowyn stared at him in question.  
  
With a chuckle he related to her what had happened before he had healed her. Éowyn's eyes grew larger and larger at the revelations. "He was ready to kill you?" she asked in wonder. "I never knew." The King raised one of her hands to his lips, kissing it softly. "Well, I can understand him very well. To think that he had just found you ... the possibility to loose you again, he just couldn't bear it. Come to think of it, if it had been Legolas..." Éowyn nodded, "I believe you would have acted in a similar way, would you not?"  
  
Aragorn smiled weakly. Maybe he'd still loose his beloved. He would have to marry, needed an heir. Would Legolas be able to accept that? As if she could read his mind, Éowyn added, "Your love is strong enough to see everything through. You are bound, your souls are one." Aragorn stared at her in disbelief, "How do you..." She shrugged, "Orophin told me many things. He's bound as well ... and I was curious to find out more about the life of a Lórien elf. After all, Haldir is one," she added with a smile that reached her eyes and made her shine with a light that came from within.  
  
Slowly Aragorn leaned in and kissed her forehead. "When I saw you standing next to him, I knew that finally you had found what you once thought to have found in me." He didn't know why, but slowly he moved his hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. Softly he kissed her cheeks and then for a fleeting moment brushed his lips over hers. She did not struggle against him, but smiled, "I will always carry you in my heart as the one who led me to see who I was destined for." Gently she touched his face with her hand, "Without you, I would still search for my destiny ... for Haldir."  
  
---  
  
Haldir stood thunderstruck. Éowyn, his one and only love ... she had never been his. Now she was with the one she truly desired, and his heart turned to stone. No one took something away from him, not without paying for it. And he would make Aragorn pay, if it was the last thing he did. And what of Legolas, the Prince had bound his soul to the King of Gondor. Yet another reason to seek out revenge.  
  
Éowyn, his beloved sun-maiden. She had betrayed him. Had she ever been truthful towards him? Probably, while she still hated him. How could he have forgotten that she was of lesser blood then him? Just like Aragorn. Humans were known for their abilities to deceive and manipulate. He had been entangled in her web of lies before he even realized it. A new feeling took hold of his soul, need for revenge, anger and hatred.  
  
Quickly he left the battlements and went up to the palace again. He would attend the royal dinner as if nothing had happened. And then he would have a little chat with Aragorn, a chat that would involve the use of his twin knives...  
  
---  
  
The sun was about to set, and Aragorn and Éowyn made their way back to the seventh ring of the city. In two days Aragorn would be crowned, would finally take over what had been his fate from his birth on. He looked at the woman who walked by his side. Her face was gleaming with happiness and for a short moment he wished he had given her this joy. She would have been a wonderful queen, and he would have been able to love her. But it would have never been enough. His heart and soul belonged to Legolas, and never would he part with the elven Prince, not while his heart was beating.  
  
They entered the banqueting hall together, oblivious to the cold gaze that mustered them from out of a corner. Aragorn led Éowyn to a seat and leaned down to kiss her hand once more. Only then did Haldir leave the corner and caught the eye of Éowyn. She smiled, and quickly pointed at a seat next to her. She was startled when he shook his head and ventured further down the table, taking up a seat far away from her.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" the soft voice of Legolas whispered in her ear. She looked up, shaking her head in frustration. "I don't know. Perhaps he just wishes to spend more time with his friends." She gestured towards where Haldir sat amongst the Galadhrim warriors. Legolas nodded, "Then do you mind if I take his place by your side?" Éowyn smiled, "Of course not."  
  
Soon Éomer sat by his sister's other side, while Orophin had taken up a seat next to Legolas. The Prince of Mirkwood inquired after Rúmil, causing Éowyn to laugh and almost choke on her whine. "What is so funny?" Instead of answering, she only indicated towards the door where just in that moment both Rúmil and Faramir appeared. Whatever they had done until now, it had resulted in the destruction of Rúmil's braids.  
  
Legolas' head snapped from Rúmil to Orophin and back to Éowyn. "Let me put it that way. Rúmil has followed his brother's example and, well, got involved with a human." She had problems speaking because she was still chuckling hard. Orophin added in a more serious tone, "He finally grew up and left his childish games behind him, it seems. He wishes to remain at Minas Tirith with Lord Faramir. I am sure that you will find a way to explain that to Aragorn, will you not?" he added with a grin.  
  
---  
  
The banquet was over. And some guests couldn't leave quickly enough. Legolas grinned at Éowyn as Rúmil and Faramir practically ran out of the hall. "That reminds me, you would not mind if I excused myself. There are some important matters I wish to discuss with Aragorn." But he had no time to leave, for in that very moment...  
  
Haldir had been watching Éowyn all evening. Now was the time to make her see what she had lost. But then, she had never really wanted it. Slowly he had made his way towards her seat and now stood behind her.  
  
"Haldir, meldiramin," Legolas exclaimed. The Lórien elf nodded to the Prince. Éowyn was about to rise but then felt two strong hands push her down into her seat. "But Haldir," confusion had once again taken over her whole being, and she looked at her beloved shocked to see the coldness in his eyes. "Leave me alone, would you? And never come under my eyes again," he snarled. He was turning away, about to take care of his appointment with Aragorn when Éowyn's small hand closed about his wrist.  
  
"Haldir, what is wrong with you?" Haldir glared at her. 'Your pleading voice will not help you this time.' Aloud he snapped, "Let go of me." He forced his hand from her grip and stormed out of the hall. Éowyn stared after him, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It were Éomer's words that brought her back to reality. "I'll teach him ... how dare he treat you like this." Legolas interrupted him, "No, I think it would be better if Orophin and I would confront him. After all, I do not think that Éowyn would be too happy to find him slaughtered."  
  
She was too shocked to speak, and so she only nodded. The look she gave both elves conveyed her message, 'Thank you...' Slowly she stood, firmly shaking her head as she felt her brother rise as well. She walked through the corridors of the palace as if in a trance, only stopping once she was in the gardens again, sitting in the same place she had occupied the day she had seen Rúmil and Faramir. Her body leaned against the same willow, only this time her mind was not at peace but in turmoil. What had she done to Haldir to deserve such treatment?  
  
She pulled her legs up to her body. Her arms encircled her shins, head resting on her knees. She felt lost, as if someone had just pulled the ground she stood upon from under her. Haldir's eyes haunted her, so cold and filled with only one feeling, utmost contempt. Only once she had seen him like this before. That night at Helm's Deep when she had been still infatuated with Aragorn. Could it be that this was the reason for his actions once again? 


	25. Nightly Encounters

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 25 - Nightly Encounters  
  
Haldir's anger had multiplied. How dare she treat him as if nothing had happened? As if his whole world had not broken down around him, burying him beneath the rubble. His life lay in shatters, his heart broken. And Éowyn had acted as if she had been the one who had been wronged.  
  
The cold steel in his hands woke him from his reverie. Soon his twin knives would be stained with the blood of the King of Gondor. He would get his revenge before his hurt would consume him. Why? This one question shot up once and once again. Why had they betrayed him like that? Why had she betrayed him? Him, who loved her with all his heart and soul. Had everything been just a game for her? A small voice inside his head tried to make him reconsider, begged him to first speak with Éowyn. But he silenced it quickly.  
  
He was about to leave the room, the very chambers he had shared with Éowyn. But as he opened the door he found his way blocked by both Legolas and Orophin. "Ah Haldir, at last..." Legolas' hands shot forward, pushing Haldir into the room, making him stumble and crash to the floor. Orophin glared at him and as he spoke his voice was low with anger. "What exactly do you think you are doing? Have you lost your mind to treat Éowyn like that?"  
  
Haldir was stunned, not only by the fact that his own brother was lining against him but also by the anger he saw in Legolas' eyes. For the first time in his long life something had gotten him to lose his temper. Haldir laughed; a cold laugh, bare any emotions. "Has she sent you here? To find out why I wronged her? I will tell you why ... because this is just what she deserves." He struggled back to his feet and continued. "And this," he added raising the knives in his hands, "is just what Aragorn deserves..." Legolas stared at the Guardian questioningly. "And what, prey tell, did they do? What did the man I bound my life to do to you?"  
  
Slowly Haldir related the things he had seen from the battlements to the two elves before him. "You cannot be serious. You really believe that..." Legolas shook his head. "Éowyn told us during dinner that she had finally left her past behind her, by thanking Aragorn for healing her, for bringing her back to you. The only true love of her life." He gazed at the Lórien elf, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by a feeling of pity. "She would never do anything to hurt you knowingly. Haldir, whenever she speaks of you her eyes are lit from within. There is still time for you to set everything to rights again."  
  
Orophin now stood beside his brother, his arm around his shoulder. "Legolas is right. Seek her out. Do not make her pay for your foolishness..." He shook off Orophin's hand, "Have you been listening to me at all? They are together; they must have been ever since they first met... Legolas, you bound yourself to a man unworthy of you. And I was so close to making the same mistake..." The Prince just stared at him. "You think I would have remained with him under such circumstances? No, Haldir. And deep down inside, you know it, too. Does your heart not scream out to you? Not in hurt but disbelief?"  
  
Legolas moved towards the March Warden and lay a hand upon his shoulder. "Is the love you feel for her not worth fighting for?" Slowly Haldir nodded. It had to be as Legolas said; his jealousy had made him see things that were nonexistent. He dropped the knives he was still holding and left the room, closely followed by his brother and the Elven Prince.  
  
--- Aragorn had witnessed the scene between Haldir and Éowyn, and before Legolas and Orophin had followed Haldir, his Prince had whispered to him. "Find her, follow her, do not leave her alone." He didn't know what exactly had happened, but Legolas had sounded urgent. So he had excused himself from the remaining dinner guests and left the hall in search of Éowyn.  
  
And he had found her. In the gardens, surrounded by darkness she sat under an old willow tree. She seemed to be so forsaken and alone that it almost broke his heart to look upon her. He had approached her, slowly lowering himself to the grass next to her. Taking her into his embrace, trying to comfort her, trying to take away the pain he could feel emitting from her.  
  
---  
  
Soon the three elves were out in the palace gardens. And they saw Éowyn, still curled up in her grief. But she was not alone. Seeing Aragorn holding her made something snap inside of Haldir. It was only due to the strong hands of his companions, that he did not strangle both humans on the spot. Hearing the struggling elves, Éowyn looked up and for a fleeting moment caught Haldir's eyes.  
  
Then he finally freed himself from the grip of Legolas and Orophin and turned on his heels. Éowyn, still oblivious of what was going on, jumped to her feet and ran after him. As she finally caught up with him she called out for him. "Haldir, what is it that makes you shrink away from me? What have I done to you?"  
  
He turned abruptly, gripping her wrists and pulling her closer to him. "Never ever speak to me again. I cannot stand your sweet face anymore. Did you enjoy it? I have to admit that you put up a very believable show indeed. But it was all a lie, was it not?" His eyes were flaring, never had she seen him like that. "Haldir, what has come over you?" she tried, unable to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"I finally saw you for what you really are. A deceiver, a liar, in one word, you are human! Just like your beloved Aragorn. I hope you will be happy with him. You can be proud of yourself. You destroyed two first-borns on the way..." He let go of her wrists and was about to turn his back to her again when she reached out to touch his face. "Haldir, meleth nín..." He caught her hand, forcing it away from him. "Next time you try to touch me you will regret it. Leave me alone, never come under my eyes again!"  
  
And with that he was gone into the night. Beyond reach. Éowyn sank to the ground. He had not hit her physically, but his eyes had been like thousands of daggers, all aimed at her heart. There had been no trace of his love for her in those cold eyes. And with his last comment he had ripped it out of her chest, leaving her to bleed, to die.  
  
---  
  
It was like this that Legolas, Orophin and Aragorn found her a few minutes later. She looked like a scared deer, cornered by its hunters. No, she was not frightened anymore; she was broken. Whatever had come to pass between the two, Haldir must have done his worst. Orophin rushed to her side, holding her in his arms, softly stroking her golden hair. Trying to soothe her with gentle words, but feeling that her pain was beyond healing.  
  
Had she been hurting after finding out about Aragorn and Legolas, now she was in agony. She clung to Orophin, feeling him grieve for her. Legolas broke the silence finally as he muttered to Aragorn, "I should not have asked you to follow her. Seeing you together, it only confirmed his foolish ideas." He kneeled by Éowyn's side. "He saw you. Saw you with Aragorn this afternoon. And he believes..." Her eyes locked with his, "He thinks that I have never been truthful towards him. It sickens him to see me because he believes that I never ever wanted to be around him in the first place, that he has given his love to someone unworthy of it."  
  
She gazed at the Elven Prince and managed a weak smile, "And I am. He is one of the First-Born; I would only bring misery over him. Maybe this is his only chance to leave me without suffering too greatly from it..." Both elves and Aragorn stared at her in disbelieve. "You cannot mean this. Éowyn, you are everything to him. His life, his soul. That is why he is so scared of loosing you. And that is why he has probably managed to do so." Orophin looked at her intensely, trying to search her mind, "Has he? Has he lost the only thing he could ever be proud of? The only true love of his life?"  
  
"He will always have my love. But if it is his wish to live without me in his life... I'm not going to force him to be with me, no matter what the cost might be." Orophin kissed her forehead and muttered, "Well, we shall see about that." Slowly he stood and raised Éowyn. Her eyes were vacant, as if she had lost herself. "You go after him. I'll look after her." Aragorn took Éowyn's hand and led her back to the palace. Legolas and Orophin shared a glance and nodded. "I think we have not managed to make our point clearly just now. My dear brother needs stronger arguments to turn him around I think."  
  
Legolas smirked, "Indeed. And it shall be my pleasure to wake him up." With that they set out to search for Haldir. Both had the feeling they knew where he was.  
  
---  
  
Haldir had run back to their chambers, no, there was no 'their' anymore. There never had been. He would make them pay. He would... 'Haldir,' a voice said inside his head. 'How could you? What do you think you were doing?' Galadriel's voice, filled with anger. Never had he heard the sweet voice of his Lady speak to him in such a manner. 'I thought you loved her, but your actions tell a different tale. How dare you? Did you set out today to destroy her life?' Rage, hardly held back.  
  
'My Lady, she has betrayed...' Galadriel cut him short, 'It is you who betrays her. There is nothing between her and Elessar. She went to him only out of gratefulness. He healed her, brought her back to your arms. How blind can one be? The proud March Warden, haughty Haldir. Haughty indeed.' She almost spat. 'Your arrogance disables you to see things as they really are. You do not see what you just did to her. How dare you speak of treason and betrayal? You did not even grant her the chance to explain herself. You are unworthy of her love.'  
  
Haldir sank down on the bed, staring at the pillow Éowyn's head had rested upon just a night ago. Once again he saw the images of the previous afternoon, but now he finally understood. 'What have I done?' The tone of his Lady's voice changed. 'She might never forgive you, but you have to try. Try to mend the wounds you have inflicted upon her soul. There is no life for you without her. You know that. Find her; beg her to forgive you. Swallow your foolish pride and finally listen to what your heart tells you. I will not see you return to the Golden Wood without her...'  
  
With that her voice was gone. Haldir was alone, alone to ponder on his Lady's words and on what he had done. He had seen the grief in her eyes. Why had he not paid attention to it? No matter what he had said, she had still been willing to forget it. The touch of her small hand, her voice speaking words of love. And he had thrown it back into her face. Would he ever be able to make her forget this? She had been right when calling him a vile creature, unworthy of being an elf.  
  
Never before had he felt regret, but now his heart was cramping every time he thought of the words he had given her. Slowly he got up, moving through the room, opening the door. He would find her. Had to find her. With shaking legs he started his exploration of the palace only to be stopped after making just a few steps.  
  
"Haldir," the voice of Legolas. He turned and barely saw the fist of the Prince before it hit his jawbone. He tumbled backwards against the wall. "If you intended to break her heart, well, congratulations." Orophin's hand closed around his brother's throat. "You were always to be trusted with destroying everything true and good around you. I had hoped that you would have learned by now." Orophin's eyes shot sparks at him.  
  
Haldir did not try to fight himself free. He deserved this, and much more. When Orophin's hand finally let go of him, he let himself slide down to the floor. "Legolas, Orophin. Please tell me that I am not beyond hope. That I have not damaged the bonds between our hearts beyond repair." He covered his face with his hands and for the first time in centuries he started to weep. 'Sweet Elbereth, what have I done?' 


	26. Lovers Reconciled

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend. Amin mela le - I love you. Meleth nín - my love. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Cuiamin - my life. Feä- nín - my soul. Nín Aran Fuin Ithildin - my Lord of Night and Silver.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 26 - Lovers Reconciled  
  
Legolas and Orophin stared at the elf in front of them. Had he finally come to his senses? Orophin knelt down by his brother's side. To see Haldir like this broke his heart. Never had he witnessed him crying. His voice had never sounded so sad and grieved. He sighed deeply. "No, but you will have to fight for her. She thinks that this might be your only chance to part with her without having to suffer too greatly. She is willing to give you up..." Haldir looked up, stunned.  
  
"And what happened that you finally see your errors?" Legolas had lowered himself as well. "My Lady, she made me see the truth. Forced me to..." He had to force himself to speak coherently. Too great was the shame he felt. He had injured the most beautiful soul he had ever known. And even now she was trying to see some good in everything he had done.  
  
Orophin put an arm around Haldir's shoulder, pulling him closer to himself. "I hope you will heed her words, brother." Haldir nodded weakly. "Éowyn did not deserve any of this. And still she loves you, loves you enough to let you go."  
  
Haldir glanced at his brother, seeing him frown through a veil of tears. "If only she would hate me. I could handle it. I could, and would, beg her to forgive me. But..." Haldir shook his head, "How can I ever make her understand that I do not wish for a chance to forsake her. How can I make her see that I regret my actions? I cannot allow her to give up on us. It would surely break her as it would me..." His voice trailed off.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood stood again, offering his hands to the two siblings before him. "Well, then I think we have to help you winning her back. But before I raise as much as a finger for you, meldiramin..." A smirk appeared on his face, "You will promise me that you will never ever get anywhere near Aragorn with those knifes of yours..."  
  
---  
  
Éowyn was tossing in her sleep. Blue eyes were watching her, a hand holding one of hers. Aragorn had not left her side ever since she had broken down in the gardens. Now she lay on a soft bed in one of the palace's many guest quarters. The King was pondering on what had come to pass just a few hours ago. And he scolded himself for his stupidity. What had made him kiss Éowyn? The truth was simple, and still it hit him like a lightning bolt. He loved her, yes. But not like he loved Legolas. He was not in love with the beautiful woman in front of his eyes.  
  
He felt drawn to her, but more out of an urge to protect her. As if she was his sister... Had his beloved known this as well? Never had he shown any sign of jealousy, well, now he knew why. And Éowyn had been hurt, partly due to his own foolishness. Had he seen Legolas in a similar situation, he would have thought the same as Haldir had. But he would have at least listened to his lover's explanations.  
  
Quietly the door opened and Legolas entered the room, smiling. "He has come to his senses, at long last. Thanks to Galadriel actually." Seeing the puzzled look of the King he added. "She spoke to him, and I believe told him in no uncertain terms what she thinks of his actions." Turning his head towards Éowyn he muttered, "How is she?" Aragorn shook his head, "She hasn't said a word ever since you two left in search of Haldir." The Prince sighed deeply. "I believe she will not speak with him. She is determined to let him go. To spare him more hurt..." he chuckled, "as if that was still possible. Haldir told us that he wishes to bind himself to her. So he is way past the point of no return." Aragorn smiled at Éowyn. "She is the one for our dear friend. Unfortunately this love hasn't change anything about his haughtiness and arrogance. But," he added more seriously, "it's also partly my fault, isn't it? Because I was unable to see the truth about my feelings for her..."  
  
The eyes of his companion lit up, "Oh, so you finally came to terms with that?" The elf smirked. "Then you would not mind doing something to get them back together, would you?" And as Aragorn shook his head in response, he continued. "Seek out Éomer and explain everything to him. And please, try to keep him from killing Haldir..."  
  
---  
  
The morning dawned and Éowyn woke finding herself gazing into the blue eyes of Legolas. "How are you, my Lady?" She sighed as the memories of the previous day seeped back into her consciousness. "I still can't believe that this is the end. My heart is aching for him, but..." Legolas finished for her, "But you will not see him or speak with him. Still, I believe he would love to speak with you. Will you not allow him an interview?"  
  
"Legolas, I will not be the reason for his fading. If this is the one chance for me to ensure this, then I will be damned if I don't use it. No matter how much it grieves me, no matter how it breaks me..." Her voice trailed off; obviously she tried to convince herself of what she had just said. Legolas smiled sadly at her, "No matter how much he regrets his deeds?" She shook her head, determined to see it through. And still...  
  
Her heart was yearning for him; her soul ached to be with him. His cold eyes had haunted her in her sleep; she knew being without him would undo her. But her mind told her that it might be for the better after all. He was immortal, she had only been granted a limited span of time here in Arda. And eventually her death would trigger his. No, she would not give in to the longing she felt. She would harden herself, as she had for years during the days of Gríma.  
  
Legolas' voice woke her from her daydream. "But you will surely see your brother. I believe he wishes to show you something..." Éowyn didn't see the small grin on the elven face, nor the sparkle in Legolas' eyes. She only inclined her head in approval. "Fine, you may excuse me now my Lady. And I urge you, please reconsider. Haldir wishes for nothing but a few moments of your time..." To himself he added, 'Just about the rest of your life.'  
  
---  
  
Éomer had been furious at first. But thanks to Aragorn he had soon calmed enough to see Haldir. The Guardian seemed broken. The air of pride had given way to deepest regret. He almost begged the King of Rohan for his aid. "I cannot be without her, Éomer. If she can ever forgive me, I will use the rest of my days to heal the wounds I caused her. I will cherish and worship her. She is the reason I am in this world, without her, my life is nothing but darkness. She is my light, my sun..." Before he realized it, he had agreed to help the miserable elf before him.  
  
And now he found himself walking by his sister's side, about to trick her into meeting Haldir. He led the way to the chambers Éowyn had occupied until last night. Suddenly she turned to her brother, staring at him. "What is the meaning of this? Éomer, what exactly do you wish to show me?" He quickly opened the door, pushing Éowyn into the room. "Just someone who needs to speak with you. And sister, you need to speak with him as well!" With that he backed away from the door, closing and locking it behind him.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn stared at the closing door, hearing the key being turned. How dare he lock her in with... Only now did she see the other person in the room. Haldir stood opposite of her, his dark eyes seeking out hers. There was no more coldness in them, only pain and fear. "Éowyn," his voice was no more than a whisper. "How dare you. Now you even turn my brother against me! I have nothing to say to you anymore, Haldir of Lórien. All I want is to get away from you as fast as I can." She turned quickly, unable to keep up the pretence much longer.  
  
His eyes had melted her heart, his grief reaching out for her soul. But she would see her plan through. She would save his life by forsaking him. She would... Haldir's hand closed about her wrist, softly turning her around again. Soon she stood face to face with the elf who held her heart. "Please, listen to me." Éowyn tried to break free, shaking her head violently. "No, I will not listen to any more accusations. Let go of me..." Involuntarily she repeated the words he had used the night before.  
  
His next action came as a surprise to both her and himself. He dropped to his knees in front of her, glancing up at her face. "Forgive me, please forgive me." His hands shook as he took her sweet hands in his, kissing them. "I am nothing without you, I cannot bear even the thought of losing you. You were right when you said that I am unworthy of being an elf. And I am also unworthy of even looking at you. I had no right to treat you as I did. I will never forgive myself for it..."  
  
Éowyn was stunned. Each of Haldir's words made her heart cramp in misery, aching from seeing her beloved in so much pain. Slowly she withdrew her hands from his grip, in a last effort to retreat from him. But the sigh this caused from him made her heart break. She placed a hand on top of his head, softly caressing his silken hair. She knew that she could never leave him. It would destroy both of them. Gradually she lowered herself, until once again she was face to face with him.  
  
"Amin mela le, Haldir." She raised her second hand to his face. "There is nothing I have to forgive you, meleth nín. And I will never allow you to speak so low of yourself again." With that she took him into her arms, holding on to him, unwilling to ever let him go again. She felt his face turn against hers, felt his lips kiss her cheek softly.  
  
"Amin mela le, nín anoriel. Cuiamin, feä-nín. Amin mela le." He drew back a little, looking into her eyes. "I thought I had lost you, I thought I had never really had you. I did not see the truth. I did not realize that it was only my actions that almost caused me to lose you. Éowyn, beloved..." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently. "You will never lose me, Haldir. Nín Aran Fuin Ithildin."  
  
They were together again; ready to face whatever lay ahead of them. No matter what it was, they would face it side by side. Neither of them had expected to find love in the other. But through all the terrors they had to endure, they had grown together. Finally they knew that their love was strong enough to survive anything. They had realized that nothing could be more terrible than being apart from the other. Soon they would journey to the Golden Wood. And there they would eventually find out how they could remain together, forever.  
  
But right now, nothing mattered. They were resting in each other's arms, the memory of the previous night nothing more than a shadow that was fading quickly. Beyond the door two men and two elves were smiling at one another. They had restored the bonds between two hearts that were beating as one. Quickly they unlooked the door and then retreated, leaving the two lovers behind.  
  
There was much to be done for tomorrow would be Aragorn's coronation. But one worry had already been taken off the King's shoulders. Éowyn and Haldir would attend, together. Never again did Aragorn wish to see Éowyn suffering the way she had, and neither did Legolas wish for his friend to be in so much agony again. But this only the future would show.  
  
FIN. 


	27. Author's Notes

An Unexpected Love  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ok, I'm finished *smile*, still can't quite believe it but I really finished my first story, yeah!  
  
Right, now let me see. There are quite a few people I need to thank for helping me with this little fiction.  
  
First of all my brilliant beta reader Undomiel. She's been reading everything before you saw it, and you should be glad indeed. So, thank you Undomiel. Not only for betaing but also for inspiring me to write this story. Without you, there would have never been any "Unexpected Love".  
  
Secondly to Meg for helping me with the Elvish bits and pieces. I'll get back to you once I start with "Crossroads".  
  
Lastly, not leastly, to everyone who ever reviewed my story. Well, almost everyone as there were two or three messages that made me wonder, "Why bother review in the first place?" Ok, so thanks to you no matter if you sent your feedback via ff.net, email, my forum or God-knows-how. A special thanks to two of my reviewers, who always sent brilliant messages and made my day on several occasions. So, thank you TrinityC and Telboriel. Cheers :) Oh, and Telboriel, I'd be honoured if you dropped by my forum once in a while *hint*  
  
As I mentioned above, I'll continue writing. Rather, I'll continue my Haldir / Éowyn story. The next instalment will be titled "Crossroads" and will finally reveal this secret Galadriel and Legolas have been hinting at ever so often. Prepare yourself for major angst (as if that would be news with me as writer) but also some really romantic bits and bytes. Oh, and there'll be another quite original pairing, you know just like Haldir / Éowyn and Faramir / Rúmil *grin*  
  
In the meantime I strongly recommend you read Undomiel's story "On First Sight" (on ff.net - storyid=1281127) which is a spin-off to my "Unexpected Love" and tells you a bit more about the relationship of Faramir and Rúmil.  
  
So, in case still haven't made it to my homepage and forum yet, here are the URLs again.  
  
My fan fiction can be found at www.eowyns-musings.net and the forum is at eowyn.wellbeatentrack.net ... Hope to see you around.  
  
Eowyn. 


End file.
